Ordinary World
by Pixieblade
Summary: Saiyuki AU; Pairing: 58 & a tiny bit of 39; Rating: MA; AN: Written on the plane from SF-NY.
1. Ordinary World

Title: **Ordinary World**

Series: Saiyuki AU

Pairing: 58 & a tiny bit of 39; Rating: M

AN: Written on the plane from SF-NY. :) Listen to_ The Lucky One _by Allison Krauss.

Hakkai stared out the airplane's small window, watching as the blue-gray of pre-dawn rolled out around him, the clouds dark smudges against the white light of morning. His stomach gave a little flip as the plane took off and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a little shudder work its way through his thin frame. As the cityscape came under-wing he sighed softly, the curtain of twinkling lights glittering below him, and he realized he was both terrified and excited about the journey ahead.

He'd gotten the call Thursday evening and had booked the flight in the same hour. Only a handful of his friends and ex-coworkers knew his plans, the rest he still debated between telling and letting them find out on their own; this was a last ditch effort on his part after all. He turned back to the sight below him, smiling sadly as he watched San Francisco, Treasure Island, Oakland, and Berkeley fall away, the once tall buildings that seemed to dwarf him were now mere stepping stones to something greater, or so he desperately prayed.

With the economy in a downward spiral he'd found himself like so many others, laid-off and looking to start over. That same day he'd received a call from an old school friend telling him about a position in New York. He could have it if he could be there the following Monday first thing. He'd packed his bag that same night. He'd let the lease run out on his small studio, there was only another month left any ways, in the meantime everything he had was left in the care of a close friend with the only request being to sell everything, but keep the car just in case. He was literally starting over from scratch. A few of his favorite books, computer, clothes, and every ounce of self-confidence he could muster up were stuffed into his duffel bag and backpack in the overhead compartment above his head.

Except for two or three people, he knew no one in the Big Apple. He'd house sit a friend's apartment for the first month while he got use to the new job, but after that he was on his own. Quite frankly it terrified him. His friend, Goku, had gotten him a teaching job at his middle/high school in Flushing. Their Chinese language teacher had decided not to come back after her maternity leave suddenly, leaving the classes and school in a lurch.

That's where Goku had stepped in. As a PE teacher he normally abstained from commenting during staff meetings, but he had been one of the few people Hakkai had kept in contact with after University, so when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of local cut-backs, he'd tossed out his resume to a few key contacts, the spunky brunette amongst them, and Goku had come through for him. Not only that, but he'd even set up Hakkai's new living arrangements for the next month.

His long-time boyfriend, Sanzo, apparently had to go to India for business for a month, instead of leaving the apartment sitting empty, Goku had convinced him to let Hakkai house sit for the time. It appeared to be a dual strategy for the blond economist, the apartment would be watched over and Goku wouldn't be alone for the entire month, something the normally happy-go-lucky young man never could handle. So in exchange for the occasional dinner and hanging out with an old friend Hakkai got a place to live. Not too bad a deal actually.

Leaning back in his seat Hakkai took a moment to glance surreptitiously at the other man in his row. They had a seat open between the two of them on the early flight out, and the extra room to stretch was a welcomed treat considering he'd been too excited to sleep properly the night before. Dark sunglasses and a black and red leather racing jacket obscured most of the man from Hakkai's vision, but the nimble looking hands tapping out a staccato on the blanket covered armrest were a light honey color. The long fingers ended in perfectly manicured nails, an even rim of white topping each one perfectly.

Hakkai glanced up the length of apparently well defined arms and over the soft expanse of slender neck and high cheekbones, the man's face appeared to be slightly angular in its planes, but most of it was covered by a shimmering halo of dark auburn hair that sparkled in the morning sunlight, its deep ruby coloring flashing brilliantly. Hakkai had never seen hair that color naturally, but he had no doubt that the quiet stranger beside him had never once touched a hair dye in his life, though he had no idea why he was so sure.

He glanced back out the planes' window and sighed again, snow covered peaks rose out of the brown earth below and he figured they should be somewhere over Utah by now.

"Hey, how many times you gonna do that?"

The sleep riddled voice startled him out of his reverie, snapping his head back towards the sound he came face to face with the mysterious man beside him.

"Excuse...me?" he stuttered softly.

"The sighing, that's like the fifth or sixth time and we're not even halfway there. You okay?" Hakkai tried not to stare, he really did, but the man was leaning in closer to him with a slightly concerned look across handsome features and his eyes...his eyes were so coppery brown they were almost red in their intensity. He'd never met anyone more striking.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah, don't worry about it, just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna lose it or anything. You sure you're alright?" the stranger leaned in suddenly and pressed the back of his palm against Hakkai's forehead, startling him severely, "Hmmm...doesn't look like you're sick, you sure you don't want me to call the stewardess?"

Hakkai smiled shakily and shook his head, "No, thank you and I don't think they call them that anymore."

"Call who, what?" the man blinked confused.

"The flight attendants. They don't call them stewardesses anymore." he smiled a bit brighter this time at the man, pleasantly surprised when he received a friendly chuckle in return.

"Name's Gojyo, New York your final stop or you going on farther?" a long slender hand reached out and Hakkai beamed as he shook it, surprised by how cool it was even though the other was bundled up tightly.

"Hakkai and yes, you?"

Gojyo leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles loudly, "Yep, finally headed home, you?"

"I guess so."

"Guess so? You don't know?"

"Eh, sort of. I'll be living there from today onward, so I guess it'll be home, but it still doesn't feel real yet."

"Ah, now I get it. So that's why the long face and all the sighs, huh? You're leaving your home for a new one."

"Not really. San Francisco wasn't really home to me. I knew people, had friends, but my only family died a year ago, so it hasn't really been 'home' for a while now. To be perfectly honest I'm looking forward to starting over." Hakkai glanced at his hands, noticing for the first time the bit ends of his thumbnail, a bad habit he'd had since childhood.

"That sucks, man, sorry."

"Ah, no, it happened a while ago, so..."

"Hey...It still sucks." Gojyo pinned him with a concerned look and lightly placed one of his hands across Hakkai's clenched ones and though the next several minutes was quiet between the two of them, it wasn't strained at all. Hakkai smiled softly and turned back to the window to watch the clouds roll by, completely at ease with the weight of cool fingers tangled lightly in his own.

Gojyo finally broke the silence between them, "So Hakkai, what is it that you'll be doing in New York?"

"Teaching. I'll be teaching Chinese at a Middle/High School in Queens."

Gojyo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?! That's pretty intense, isn't it?"

"Ah, not really. I've been teaching for a few years now actually."

"Seriously? You don't seem old enough."

"Haha, yes, I get that a lot, I'm actually twenty-five though, you?"

"Just turned twenty-six last month."

"Ah, happy birthday then."

"Heh, thanks man. So do you like it, teaching I mean?"

"Most of the time it is quite rewarding watching the students struggle and finally grasp a topic, especially a language like Chinese."

"I can imagine; I had a hard enough time with English." Gojyo reached back and ran a hand through his hair, rakish grin plastered across his face.

"What about you, Gojyo? What is it you do?"

"I design and build motorcycles. My brother and I have a small Research and Design firm in Brooklyn. You ride?"

Hakkai held his hands up laughing, "Ah no, no. I'm more of a Jeep person myself."

"Too bad, you'd probably love it. You should stop by the shop someday, just to try it out. The feeling you get while riding is something completely amazing. It's like you're flying down the road. Even our shitty traffic doesn't get as annoying on the back of one."

"You sound like you really love your job."

"Yeah well, we've been messing around with bikes since we were little, one of those bonding things, you know?"

"I suppose."

"You got any brothers?"

"No, I had a twin sister. We were separated when we were young, but we found each other a few years ago."

"That's great man."

"Yes." Hakkai glanced back out the window.

"I take it something happened between you?"

Hakkai looked back at Gojyo, a twisted smiled tugging on the corners of thin lips, "She was raped a year ago and committed suicide to kill the man's baby."

"_Fuck_, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, it was a rather difficult time for me."

"What about your family, they weren't able to help at all?"

"We were orphans, so no. A friend or two tried but, well, it is a rather personal tragedy, yes?" Hakkai took a shaky breath, even after a year talking about Kanan's death was still a ragged wound in his heart.

"Hey, you mind if I change seats?"

"Ah, no. I understand if you might be uncomfortable after hearing something so dark."

"What? No, that's not what I meant." Gojyo unhooked his belt and pushed the armrests between them up, sliding over next to Hakkai, their legs brushing lightly against each other as he draped a long, lean arm over his shoulder and pulled the startled brunette in against his leather clad chest, fingers lightly brushing through the small tuft of hair at the nape of his neck.

It was an oddly comforting gesture that belied their just meeting and Hakkai was extremely grateful for the sudden support. He tried vainly to keep his emotions under wrap, bawling like a child on a plane was not his preferred way to end living in San Francisco. Gojyo seemed to understand his unspoken dilemma perfectly, shifting closer he buried Hakkai's head in his chest and slipped his headphones over Hakkai's ears, allowing the pulsing trance music to wash over the other and help drown out the sound of his own labored breathing and sadness.

***

Hakkai wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but several hours later he was awoken to a soft voice in his ear and shaking of his shoulder.

"Hey, Hakkai, we're almost there man." Hakkai rubbed the back of his hand across his sleep blurred eyes, sitting up sharply as he noticed he'd fallen asleep with his head cushioned on Gojyo's thigh.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

A soft laugh bubbled up from Gojyo as the other leaned in and carefully slipped Hakkai's glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "No worries, if I didn't want you to I would have stopped you. How are you feeling?"

Adjusting his glasses Hakkai smiled shyly, "Much better, thank you."

"Half of it was probably exhaustion. You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"No, I had too many things running through my head I guess."

"Yeah, I figured as much. You seem like the type to keep everything in until it explodes or your body shuts down on its own. You should try and get more sleep; we wouldn't want you conking out on just anyone, now would we?" Gojyo laughed openly as Hakkai's face burned fuchsia in embarrassment.

"Relax, man, I'm just messing with you, it's totally cool. But seriously, try and take better care of yourself." Leaning in he gently rubbed the side of Hakkai's mouth with the pad of his thumb, grinning when Hakkai pulled back and scrubbed at the little rivulet of sleep induced drool wetting the skin.

"Thanks, I think." he mumbled sheepishly.

"I mean it, only half of that was exhaustion, but if you ever need to talk, or just have someone to listen to you, stop by the shop; here, take my card and give me a call or email if you ever need anything, okay?" Gojyo pulled a slim metal case from one of the many pockets and popped it open, lightly wetting the tip of his thumb with his tongue he slipped out a black card and handed it to Hakkai.

There was an intricately designed embossed blood red butterfly stamped on the front, while the back was the exact opposite with their contact information written across the deep crimson background in scrawling black cursive. It was a mini work of art. Hakkai let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and gingerly placed it in his bag.

"It's beautiful. '**S**carlet **G**race **R&D**,' what's it mean?"

Gojyo leaned back and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes from another pocket, tapping one out he fingered it lightly and then slipped it behind his ear, the movement exposing two thin red lines across his upper cheek. He tapped the scars softly and locked eyes with Hakkai.

"SG are my initials, Sha Gojyo. Scarlet for the hair and Grace for the woman who put these here, my step mother. I didn't know what 'bastard' meant back then. My brother saved me from the assault, but not before she'd had a chance to make these with her nails. It's a reminder of what we've been through; every time someone takes a card it's like they take a little bit of the pain too. One of these days I hope to be completely free of the cards, but it's slow going. Man, I'd kill for a cigarette, how long you think they'll keep us taxiing out here?"

Hakkai shook his head and shifted close enough to reach out a velvety touch and gently trace the smooth lines. "It's harder, when the world can see your scars. Mine are all hidden under fake smiles and polite laughs, I can walk through a crowd and no one blinks an eye, how do you deal with it?" He looked up questioningly into red-gold eyes.

"Eh, a bad attitude and constant smoking keep most people away," he laughed sarcastically, "but mostly I just try not to let it get to me. I figure if people want to stare that's their business, it ain't got nothing to do with me." He shrugged, the sound of crinkling leather heavy in the air between them.

The pinging of the intercom telling them to put everything in order jolted them out of the funk that had settled in heavily against them. As they stood and gathered their belongings Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's wrist loosely and smiled softly at the red-head.

"Hey, thank you for everything. I'll definitely stop by the shop one day."

Gojyo twisted his wrist until he was able to tangle their fingers together and gave them a light squeeze, "I look forward to it. Take care of yourself Hakkai."

"You too Gojyo." Then he was gone, swallowed up in the crowd of bodies running through the airport leaving Hakkai glancing around vainly trying to find his way home.

***


	2. 30 Days without you Hakkai

Title: **30 days without you**

Series: Saiyuki AU

Paring: 58; Rating: T

AN: For those of you who wanted the _Ordinary World_ fic to have more character development before smut. I'm not complaining, I'm gifting; this is for all of you. Enjoy!

Ch. 1-Hakkai POV:

Hakkai couldn't tell if it was the new job, or the throngs of so many people, or the oddness of his plane ride, but the first few days in the city about broke him. He was constantly tired, yet unable to sleep; hungry, but everything he ate was like ash in his mouth; and worse, he couldn't stop thinking that somewhere in this city was a person who knew almost everything about him. He didn't understand it. He'd gone and broken two of his own rules: never get close and never want more.

At first he'd just chalked it up to exhaustion, he hadn't slept in days and then with the jetlag and all…but now he knew what it was and he was vainly struggling with it. The first time he'd made the mistake he'd been out with Goku walking around Time Square. The high whine of the engine had him pausing in the middle of the crowded street; the flash of red on the peripheral of his vision had his hand half raised and a name on his lips; the realization that he'd been hoping to see him had it back at his side, mouth clamped firmly shut, hands fisted into tight balls and stuffed into his pockets, his feet thwacking harshly on the pavement as he pushed past Goku and on into the crowd. He didn't want this, he didn't; maybe if he just kept repeating that long enough he'd finally believe it.

***

A week later he'd been at a bookstore in the East Village. He'd taken to the five story monstrosity of random piles of books set on precarious shelves at gravity defying angles immediately. He'd also taken to browsing the fliers and business cards pinned to the bulletin board by the doors; New York had some of the most interesting people. There were cards for tutors and mechanics, flyers for one-man shows and bars, fire-eaters and masseuses, anything and everything one could think of. So when a solid black card with scrawling red print peeked through the ramble of sheets he almost didn't notice it. Almost.

Before he knew it his fingers were curling under the thicker card-stock, paper cuts ignored as he about pulled the whole damn thing down trying to loose the card, only to feel his face drop when different words, different names peeked back up at him shyly. He felt a disgusted snort on his lips and dropped his hand back to his side. Turning on his heel he stomped from the shop, leaving his choices sitting forgotten on the small shelf.

He didn't know why this was ticking him off so much. It's not like he didn't have his own card taped to the refrigerator back at Sanzo's, its immaculate surface barely hanging on by the tape he so carefully applied to the edges, it was the only thing on the stark white surface in the kitchen and it made him smile each time he saw it. The small dark card brought a certain amount of chaos to the Zen like room and he relished in the feeling of disorder. It was the only thing that made him feel like he'd come home at the end of the day. That he wasn't alone after all.

***

Any person that works for a living will tell you that some days are better than others. That was definitely the case for Hakkai the following Wednesday. He'd had three parent-teacher conferences, a staff meeting, a department meeting, and two referrals to deal with. Walking into the teacher's cafeteria his nose crinkled sharply as he attempted to not gag on the obvious smell of burnt…_something_ that had once been living to boot. Hakkai wasn't a vegetarian, but smelling that rancid burnt flesh smell could have made him one right there.

He gagged and turned on his heel, forget lunch, forget dinner, forget eating fried chicken for the next week, he didn't even want to know what had happened, as long as he could flee the foul smelling room quick enough that it didn't permeate his clothes he'd be fine.

….He wasn't fine.

Nope. Not by a long shot, and standing on the train for an hour with _that_ smell sticking to him like a second skin, random homeless people moving away with disgusted looks plastered oh so subtly across their ravaged features just made him feel all the better about himself.

Clicking the door shut behind him he stripped right there in the apartment's hallway. Fleeing to the bathroom he manically scrubbed himself raw in the shower. After thirty minutes of scalding water and lemon scented soap suds he thought maybe he was somewhat normal smelling again. Leaning over the sink he surveyed himself in the mirror, lightly fingering the angry red welts where his nails had dug a little too deep; he smiled softly at the ones across his cheek.

"Go…jyo…" sinking to his knees on the cold tile floor he wrapped his thin arms around his chest and took a shaky breath while trying to steady his nerves. He didn't need another relationship. He didn't want one. He was good, stuff like this happens all the time; he didn't need someone to talk to about it. He didn't.

It was a long time before he managed to pull himself together and get on with dressing and throwing the horrid smelling clothes in the wash. Even longer before he decided he really wasn't hungry and just curled up in the bed, a small frail man fighting against what he wanted and what he thought he knew he should do. He stayed that way until his eyes fell and the moon disappeared behind the sun.

A new day dawning noiselessly.

***


	3. 30 Days without you Gojyo

Title: **30 days without you**

Series: Saiyuki AU

Paring: 58; Rating: T

AN: For those of you who wanted the _Ordinary World_ fic to have more character development before smut. I'm not complaining, I'm gifting; this is for all of you. Enjoy!

Ch. 2-Gojyo POV

It'd been a week since he'd touched down. Catching up with Jein, he laughed and joked like always, tossing the stack of brochures from the Motorcycle show onto his desk to look over later. He'd made a few very significant contacts out in San Francisco, but…

Leaning back on his bed, hands interlaced behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Now if only he could get the sight of those green eyes out of his head, the touch of those pale hands on his skin, the feel of his body pressing against his, tears and raking sobs, the silky hair…he shuddered slightly, opening his eyes and clenching his jaw in determination; he didn't want those sensations out of his head, not now, not ever.

Some part of his mind registered Jein calling his name from upstairs as he slammed the door shut and roughly pushed his helmet over his loose hair, the auburn-red lengths pulsing in the orange glow from the street lamps.

"Fuck it all." Not like he'd sleep with those images in his head tonight anyways. A ride around the city normally helped calm his nerves, and he was sure a few drinks wouldn't hurt them either.

Peeling off into the night he wondered what Hakkai was doing now. Were his classes doing as they were told? Was he having a hard time finding things? Was the neighborhood safe? He grit his teeth again and sped on, twisting through the taxis and tourists effortlessly, slowing only when the lights changed.

"Stupid fucking lights, hurry up already!" He revved the engine loudly, smiling as several people turned there heads or stopped all together as they were crossing the busy street to look at him.

A flash of green from the corner of his eye and then the light changed. He hadn't bothered to turn around; he just wanted to fly down the street so fast he couldn't think. He just wanted to fly.

***

"Stupid Jein, couldn't he have put these up himself? But no~~, I have to do it! Stupid fucking older brothers…" grumbling under his breath he pulled out the little box of business cards and the tacks from his pocket, hissing slightly as he inadvertently pricked the skin. Lightly sucking the offended member he fumbled trying to open the box, cursing loudly as it fell to the ground and scattered the few cards across the floor.

"God Damnit!!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but could you please keep it down?" a smart-assed bookworm kid looked over the counter at him annoyed as he bent down and scrabbled with the cards.

"Also, you have to ask management before posting anything." The kid smirked down at him.

Fuck it! Not like anyone here could afford **their** bikes anyways! He huffed as he forced most of the cards into the box and screwed the lid back into place. He didn't notice the one lone card poking out under the bookshelf as he stomped off frustrated or the girl that picked it up and pinned it next to a fistful of other flyers.

"Why bother? That guy was obviously not here for the books."

"I don't know-it was a cute card."

"Hmpf! Probably just some wannabe."

"Fine, then! I'd like to see you make something that cute!

"Oh you're on; I'll make something even better!"

"You're so juvenile sometimes."

"…"

Waving dismissively over her head the girl wandered off to restock the back shelves. When she was out of sight two Converse tennis shoes squeaked over to the board. Pulling the card off roughly and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd show her, he'd make one even better and put it up in its place. The next time she looked at the 'cute card' she'd be in for a surprise!

He chuckled at the idea before heading back to work.

***

Gojyo lay staring at the ceiling, again. The soft pad of socked feet at his door made him smile.

"Yo. You awake?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Jein pushed the door open noiselessly and stood in the doorway, Gojyo turned his head slightly and smiled, Jein's silhouette always made him do that, the guy was a good six inches taller and built like a football player.

"So, you just gonna stand there or did you wanna say something?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Wah?"

Jein walked over and sat on the edge of the bed heavily, the mattress groaning underneath them.

"You've got someone on your mind, who is it?"

"How'd you come up with that?"

"You're too quiet. It's creepy, stop it already."

"Hehe, yeah well, would if I could."

"What's the matter then?"

"Don't know who they are."

"Huh? How the hell'd you end up like that? No, wait, I don't want to know." Jein shook his head dismissively and Gojyo mock swiped at his arm, rolling over onto his stomach as he kicked absently at the air.

"You remember that trip to SF?"

"Yeah."

"It was on the plane, there was this guy next to me on the way back. He's got some major baggage, but he's totally got it together too, just pushing on with his life, not looking back. I was a bit jealous at first, I mean, we've tried moving forward, but it's still here, we're still struggling with it and it sucks. But here's this guy, way worse than us, and he's moving on, trying too anyways. I kinda want to be like that."

"So it's nothing more than that, because I know you Gojyo, you're not the kind to think about things too deeply."

"Yeah well, he was prettier than any chick too, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Yeah right."

"Fuck you! I'm serious here!"

"Okay Mr. Serious, tell me something then."

Gojyo glanced over his shoulder questioningly.

"What are you gonna do if you find Mr. X?"

"Hakkai."

"That his name? Okay, what are you gonna do when you find _Hakkai_? Think about that Baby Brother and then come talk to me, maybe I can help."

Jein ruffled his hair annoyingly and stood, waving over his shoulder as he pulled the door closed on a suddenly confused Gojyo.

"What would I do?" he whispered before flipping over and pulling a pillow over his head, maybe sleep would help him figure it out.

Maybe.


	4. Not such an ordinary day

Ordinary world pt. 2

It'd been three weeks since Hakkai had touched down. He'd finally gotten use to the subway lines and the 7 am/6 pm flood of bodies and his job. Sanzo would be back in another few days but his search for an apartment had hit a dead end. There just didn't seem to be a decent studio near his school that was affordable. He sighed as he sat down heavily at the table in the teacher's lunch room.

"Hey Hakkai!" Goku's peppy voice called out from the food line. Hakkai grimaced as the younger man bounded over to him, tray stacked three deep of sandwiches and fruit and milk.

"Goku, must you really eat all of that in one sitting? It can't be good for you." He eyed the bowl of wobbling green jell-o wearily as the other made some sort of dismissive clicking sound with his tongue and started heaping forkfuls of food into his mouth.

"Nah, 'm good. How's the house hunt going?"

"Eh..."

Goku glanced worriedly at his friend's bowed head and patted him companionably on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something, and even if you don't, you're more than welcome to come crash at my place until you do!"

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll find something." Hakkai fervently hoped so at least, Goku's place was a disaster zone that most Health Departments would condemn if given the option.

"Hey, have you had a chance to see much of the city yet? Sanzo's not back for a few more days, we could grab a slice and wander around the East Village or something."

"Ah, no, thank you, but I have other plans tonight, maybe later?"

"Wow. You're going out on your own? You sure, you got lost coming in after that three day weekend last week."

Hakkai blushed and laughed nervously, "Yes, well, I have directions this time, so I think it'll be alright."

"You meeting up with a friend or something?"

"Something like that."

"Cool! Enjoy your night out then! Oh crap, that's the bell, I'll see you later, have fun tonight!" With a jaunty wave and lightning fast reflexes that allowed him to effortlessly maneuver through the sudden stream of students he was gone.

Hakkai wandered over to the trash and tossed his half eaten sandwich, fingers holding the black and red card up to the light and once again he was mesmerized by the play of light and shadow on the inconspicuous scrap of paper. He hadn't talked to Gojyo since the flight, he wasn't even sure what he was looking for by going there tonight, but as he headed back to class he knew one thing, he _had_ to go.

***

It was dark by the time he'd made his way through the crowds and gotten off at the right stop, finally. Shifting uncomfortably as shadows seemed to stalk him while he walked he realized too late that he really was being stalked. A strong hand gripped his arm and jerked him up against the brick facade of a local shop, the darkened expanse of windows telling him clearly that he was on his own. As the alcohol stained breath ghosted over his face he heard a muffled gasp and the man crumpled into an unseemly heap at his feet.

"Man, you sure have some wicked luck following you around, you know that?"

Hakkai jerked his face away from the would-be attacker, startled to see Gojyo standing in front of him. He smiled cockily and canted his hips to the side, broken helmet hanging loosely from gloved fingers.

"Gojyo."

"Yo. Long time no see. Thought you might have forgotten all about me."

"Go..jyo..."

Hakkai reached out unconsciously, his arms pulling the rest of his body along after them and suddenly all he could do was hold the smiling man tightly and bury his head against the strong chest.

"Hey now, you're okay, you're okay. Come on, why don't we go inside, I'll put some coffee on or something."

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah?" Gojyo stopped and glanced down at the smaller man beside him, he had an arm draped over the thin shoulders pulling him in against his side, the comfortable warmth spreading from the contact as they walked was a welcomed respite from the chilly evening breeze.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner. I...I missed this; you." Hakkai had his head bowed so low Gojyo couldn't see his face in the darkness, but he could feel the blush from where he has standing.

Squeezing his shoulder tenderly he smiled down at Hakkai, "Yeah. Me too."

***

Gojyo introduced Hakkai to Jien, his brother, on a tour through the shop; the two were as different as oil and water, but he also saw the same sense of guilt and sadness, the ironic humor that flowed between them and the utter devotion they had towards each other and the shop. Gojyo excused himself for a moment to get coffee while Hakkai got up and wandered over to a wall of photos.

Glancing over the various pictures of race cars and bikes, Indy races and personal shots of the brothers on the walls of the living room that doubled as an office Hakkai felt the warmth of another person behind him.

"There's an awful lot of memories up there." Jien's low voice surprised him, he would have bet it was Gojyo behind him.

"Yes, they all seem to be happy too."

"Well, you don't really put up the bad one's, you know?"

"That's very true."

"But they remind us of those as well. See this one?" A long, calloused finger tapped on a black and white photo of a very young Gojyo sitting a top what must be Jien's motorcycle.

"He was seven. Begged and pleaded with me until I let him sit on it. After wards, whenever I'd come home from school or somewhere, he'd be curled up next to it. It took me a month the first few times he did it to realize that my mother had been hitting him. It was a safety zone for him. She never went in the garage, so he was safe there, but still, no kid should have to find a place in their own house to be safe in."

"He mentioned that a bit on the plane, I didn't realize it was so bad though."

"Yeah well, he's not one to talk about the crap he's dealt with. It's one of the reasons I'm glad he met you."

"Eh?"

"He's never opened up to someone like this before. Seriously, this last month he's been like a different person. I was hoping I'd get the chance to thank you in person one day. So, it's a bit late, but thanks."

"Jien, I think you have it backwards, I should be thanking you and Gojyo. If it hadn't been for his kind words and actions that day, I don't think I would have made it here. It was...unexpected and I'll forever be in his debt for it."

"You two need to have a chat or something."

"I'm sorry?"

"There is no debt between friends, especially one's like you two. You may not realize it yet, but I really think there was a reason for your meeting that day. Can I ask you something?"

"Su..re..."

"This past month, did you ever think about it? About your meeting him? My brother's an idiot most of the time, but he's got good taste in people, he's just not very good at expressing himself, especially feelings, he tends to need someone to take the lead and force him to deal with what he's feeling. Ah, but you probably figured that out already. Anyways looks like he finally figured out how to work the coffee machine, you up for another cup?"

"Yes, thank you." Hakkai followed him back into the kitchen, Jein's words running through his head.

***

They spent the next several hours talking and laughing together about childhood escapades, friends, places they'd like to visit, goals they had for the future, everything and nothing while the time just slipped away like grains in an hourglass. There was an easy comfort between them as they sat together on the couch and joked. Hakkai, never one for personal contact with others, found the casual way Gojyo slung an arm over his shoulders and leaned heavily against his side a welcomed treat. He'd been surprised at first, thinking it had meant more than just a friendly gesture, but he noticed quickly that he did the same thing to his brother. Hakkai laid back into the folds of the couch and thought about his host, Gojyo was definitely one of those 'touchy-feely' people Hakkai normally shied away from, but the contact hadn't been unpleasant in the least. He'd probably be a bit tenser if it was someone like Sanzo, who just naturally oozed 'stay-away', but Gojyo's touch made him feel warm inside.

After several hours and way too much coffee he'd started noticing other things too. Like how Gojyo always bit the inside of his mouth before he talked about his past, or how he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. Probably the most intriguing habit was how he breathed in deeply every time he draped an arm over Hakkai's shoulder, like he was trying to fill his lungs with Hakkai's scent. But maybe he was just imagining it all.

It was horribly late when Hakkai finally stood to go, his legs wobbling a little as he tried to stand and the blood rushed back into his feet, the tingles making him fidget as he gathered their cups and walked them into the kitchen. Placing them in the sink and rinsing them lightly to make sure they didn't stain he felt Gojyo come up behind him.

"Hey, if you want you can just crash here tonight, its Saturday tomorrow, er, today, after all." Gojyo glanced around nervously as Hakkai chewed on his bottom lip in thoughtful concentration. Sanzo would be back on Tuesday, so he still had plenty of time to finish cleaning and packing up, but he really needed to look for a new place.

"Why didn't you say so, we have an extra room here if you need it. It's a bit farther from your work than you might like, but I can guarantee the company'll be better than any place you're likely to find on such short notice."

Hakkai blinked several times. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud; he must really be tired.

"If you don't mind, I'll pay a fair price."

"Hakkai, man, you don't have to worry about that now, come on, you're dead on your feet, sleep now, think later. You don't have to make a decision tonight, just keep it in the back of your head, okay?"

"Very well, thank you Gojyo."

"Man, sometimes you can be way too stiff and formal."

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Nah, but it kinda comes off like a defense mechanism."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, I can tell, I don't know about other people."

"You are incredibly perceptive sometimes."

"Yep, that's me, Mr. Psychic himself!" Gojyo laughed, a giddy edge to the sound that spoke of his own exhaustion.

"Here you go; it's not much, but the room's clean and the bed's pretty good too. The bathroom is right through that door, we each have our own and the kitchen is just down this hall. I'm the next door down if you need anything. You want a spare set of sweats to sleep in tonight?"

"I'd appreciate it, thanks."

"'Course, hang on a sec." Gojyo disappeared around the corner and Hakkai wandered around the sparse room. Finding it cozier than he imagined, a few new linens and a bright carpet on the floor along with a new lamp and the place would be completely livable.

"Here ya go! They might be a bit large on you, but it should be okay for one night anyways." Gojyo laid the shirt and shorts on the edge of the bed and watched Hakkai closely, the brunette had been oddly talkative all night, but he hadn't mentioned anything about his sister, or the attack he'd warded off earlier.

"Hey Hakkai..."

"Yes?"

"I'm serious you know. I think you'd like it here. It's not so noisy you can't think, but just enough to block out the memories, you know?"

"Hmm..." Hakkai tilted his head and smiled softly remembering Jein's words: _'he needs someone to take the lead.'_

"That and um, I really..." Hakkai closed the distance between them and slipped a long pale finger across the still moving lips, a tender smile flitting across his.

"Gojyo?"

"Ye..ah, Hakkai?" Gojyo's voice hitched a little at the hungry fire burning in Hakkai's deep emerald eyes.

"Gojyo, please, just shut up and kiss me."

"Hold on, you sure you're okay? I don't wanna do something that you're gonna regret later." Gojyo held Hakkai's shoulders and searched the pale face and deep verdant eyes.

Hakkai sighed softly before reaching up and running fingers through Gojyo's Hair, the silky strands running through their lengths as he caught the tips and dragged them to his lips and pressed a feather-light kiss to their surface.

"I have been stupidly thinking that I was perfectly fine on my own for the last month. Yet even while telling myself I didn't feel anything for you, I found myself constantly looking for your shadow, hoping to catch it and pin it to my shoes so I would never have to worry about losing it ever again. So to answer your question, yes Gojyo, I'm sure, now would you _please_ shut up and kiss me?"

Gojyo smiled softly as he reached down and pulled Hakkai's lips to his own, murmuring under his breath, "Sure thing babe."

He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, or the absolute trust they had for each other right off the bat, maybe it was just that Gojyo had never seen someone so beautiful and damaged and utterly needing to be wanted. He felt the same way about himself, he was a broken toy that desperately wanted to find a home; maybe if he was really lucky Hakkai would think the same thing.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The first tentative brush of their lips brought physical sparks in its wake. Hakkai laughed softly and murmured something about static electricity. Personally, Gojyo thought the guy could stand to loosen up a bit and give in to the romance of the situation. He pressed in again and smiled as the contact brought a soft sigh from the green-eyed beauty before him. A quick flick of tongue over quickly bruising lips had Hakkai opening his mouth beneath his as he followed-up with a quick thrust of his tongue past yielding lips and into the honeyed cavern of Hakkai's mouth; the contact dragging a moan from the wet warmth.

Pressing in deeper he felt Hakkai's knees go and caught the petite brunette in his arms and carried him to the bed, falling onto the mattress after him as Hakkai clung on tightly and refused to let go.

"Hakkai...If we don't stop now, I don't think I'm gonna be able to." Gojyo brushed back coffee-stained hair from hooded green eyes and tried to control his pounding heart.

"Gojyo, there's something you should know about me...I have a bit of a possessive streak. I never learned how to share in the orphanage, so when I have something in my hands that I want, very little can persuade me to give it up."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed slightly as he searched Hakkai's face, finally smiling as he leaned in and kissed the pouting lips chastely, "Nah, I already knew that one, you're fine the way you are Hakkai, seriously, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"You sure?"

"Hakkai, we can either keep talking about this _now_ or we can stop talking, at least about anything intelligent anyways, it's your choice." Gojyo smiled seductively and Hakkai responded by fisting his fingers in the others hair, pulling the red mouth to his in a deeply passion filled kiss that left them both panting, chests heaving as fingers slipped over cloth and discarded the unnecessary clothing into unceremonious heaps on the floor.

Hakkai arched into Gojyo's firm but gentle touch, mouth falling open as he gasped for air. Gojyo ran the tip of his tongue from Hakkai's ear to the corner of his mouth, pausing only to lightly peck at the smooth lips before continuing down his chin, tracing a long, hot, moist line over his heaving Adam's apple, nipping lightly at the small hollow at the base of his throat. He smiled as Hakkai rolled his head to the left exposing the tender flesh at the joint of his shoulder and neck and lapped at the salty skin. Teeth sank into flesh, eliciting a chocked off cry from the brown-haired beauty writhing beneath him.

He licked at the worried flesh as a wounded animal would and then nuzzled child-like into the bruised skin, "You're mine now, I've marked you. You still okay with this?"

Hakkai glanced down at him through a dark curtain of hooded eyelashes, their light fluttering against his pale cheeks reminding him of the butterfly on their card. Hakkai licked his lips and nodded, "Please, Gojyo, yes, I want this, you, everything…ah!"

Gojyo bit down on an inky nipple as Hakkai's head flew back into the pillow, his back arching violently into the touch, forcing their bodies together, groans of pleasure being dragged from both of their lips as their hardened erections rubbed against each other.

Gojyo looked up through crimson strands at the moaning form. Hakkai had a knuckle clenched between pearly white teeth so hard blood was starting to dribble down his chin; his other hand was splayed out across the small bed, fingers fisted painfully in the sheets. Gojyo raised himself on one arm and pushed the other hand farther down Hakkai's stomach and abs, past opened belt buckles and flicked open buttons, pulled down zippers and then thrust past elastic to trail the blunt white tipped nails slowly through the dark curls and over the heated, pulsing flesh below. They both groaned when the fevered cock twitched painfully in Gojyo's hold and he started pumping it methodically.

"Ha…kkai…'Kai! Bloody hell, do you have any idea how _fucking_ hot you are? Or what you've been doing to me all night? All month?! I couldn't get you out of my head, baby. You were so beautiful, so broken, I couldn't decide if I wanted to help put you back together or break myself so we could be a matching set."

"Gojyo, Go…jyo…_please_, more, I need more!"

"Fuck yeah, I wanna fuck you like this, fuck you so hard you see stars and then do it all over again. Tell me what you want, 'Kai. Tell me, love." Gojyo bent in closer and ran his tongue over the shell of Hakkai's ear, scraping his teeth down the length, all the while quickening his pace on the man's weeping member. Realizing as he did that this was one of those images that had been keeping him up at nights, frustrating him beyond belief, but now that he was actually doing it...he sucked in a sharp breath as Hakkai's body jerked beneath him, the reality was hotter and more desperate and needy and just perfect, than he could have ever hoped for and he finally understood, it wasn't the act itself he had been searching for, it was the man. He wanted Hakkai more than anything and it made their being together all the sweeter.

Hakkai gasped and turned into the smooth column of Gojyo's neck, his breath coming out in ragged puffs as he struggled to maintain some form of composure, "Ah! Go..jyo.."

"Tell me what you like, 'Kai. I wanna make you feel good."

"More," he rasped out, "I want you in me, now. I want to feel you in me, Gods!" Hakkai's eyes flew open as his hands twined painfully in Gojyo's hair, locking eyes he breathed out harshly, "Now. Fuck me _now_ Gojyo!"

A strangled cry flung past his lips as Gojyo pulled away and looked around confused, "Shit! I forgot the lube back in my room, I'll be right…" A strong grip grasped his wrist in a strangle hold. Looking down Hakkai glared up at him dangerously.

"If you leave this room right now you will _not_ be walking back in it." He ground out through clenched teeth, "In my bag, there's some Vitamin E oil, use that."

Gojyo smirked and retrieved the small bottle from Hakkai's bag, hissing as the cold liquid slipped over his heated fingers and onto Hakkai's hip, "Any particular reason you carry this around with you beautiful?"

"The scar…" Hakkai gasped as Gojyo pushed his slacks off with his foot and spread his legs open wider; readjusting his angle to better touch everywhere, feel everything with those long, nimble fingers of his.

"You mean this? It's pretty bad, what happened?"

"Kitchen knife."

"Seriously, what'd you do, fall on it?"

"Tried to."

Gojyo stared open mouthed at the serious look Hakkai was giving him, even completely naked, his body humming with unanswered arousal he could make that scarier than shit face, the man was quite the problem child.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" Gojyo leaned in and tenderly cupped Hakkai's chin while running his fingers through the sweat slicked hair clinging to his temple.

Hakkai softened his defiant glare to a mildly curious gaze, "What?"

"Don't do this again" He tenderly kissed the scar on his belly before rubbing the oil deep into the taut skin, "I just found you, I'm not ready to give you up yet."

Hakkai drew in a shaky breath, he knew he'd forced this on Gojyo, and though he was certain they had both wanted it, there was still the nagging doubt in the back of his head, "When _will_ you be ready then Gojyo?"

"Never. This life and the next, I already told you, I've marked you, means you're not allowed to leave or die; you got that, 'Kai? You're mine."

"Then you better finish claiming me or I might wander off and get lost."

"Your wish is my command." Gojyo kissed those sweet lips once more as he pushed in one slickened finger past the tight ring of muscles and slowly started thrusting in and out to help prepare Hakkai.

"More!"

"Slowly love or you're not gonna feel anything but pain."

"I. Don't. Care! More Gojyo!"

"No. If you're mine than sit there and let me make you feel good, I promise, once you're ready I won't stop for anything, okay?"

A low snarl was his answer. He didn't straight out pound him into the mattress for that one, but he did speed up a bit faster. More of the cold sticky liquid over his fingers and another digit was pushed in, the two moving in unison as Gojyo memorized every moan and pant and harried breath that came out of the shaking figure beneath him.

Pushing in a third finger Gojyo also grasped Hakkai's cock and began pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Another low snarl escaped Hakkai's lips and he pulled out completely. Whispering into the brunette's neck he lightly bit down and slipped his fingers over sweat dampened hips.

"Turn over for me 'Kai, I wanna fuck you on your hands and knees."

Hakkai complied druggedly, his movements slow and still painful as he turned over and stuck his ass in the air, pushing back into Gojyo as he felt the other kneel behind him on the bed, calloused hands running over the firm contours of his hips and ass. Gojyo leaned over him heavily, using his weight to push Hakkai's face down into the pillows.

"Now Gojyo, fuck me _now_, please!"

"Gods, you keep talking like that and I'm not gonna make it you know?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. I do. What would you normally say to this though?"

"Don't know, haven't done it before."

"What?!" Gojyo pulled back sharply, and Hakkai hissed and reached back, capturing his painfully swollen dick in a surprisingly strong hand and pushed it back against him, holding him in place as he steadied himself and then slowly impaled himself on the quivering flesh, gritting his teeth through the initial burning pain.

"'Kai…'Kai, you okay, shit man, why'd you do that?"

"Shhh…this doesn't hurt, I'm fine, just give me a moment."

"Love, if it didn't hurt, you wouldn't need a moment." Gojyo gingerly leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's chest, face pressed into his shoulder blade he gently kissed the sweaty skin.

"No, I'm good now, but thank you Gojyo. I was just getting rather frustrated with having to wait."

Hakkai straightened himself up against Gojyo's chest, the motion pushing Gojyo deeper within him and dragging more heady moans from both of them.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are, I do believe we have been quite patient long enough for one night."

Gojyo smiled and gently thrust into Hakkai, gasping at the sudden assault of his senses, the tight heat, the wet squelching sound as he pulled back and thrust in again, harder this time, faster, pace picking up as Hakkai's mouth dropped open and his breath came out in tattered little heaps of hot air, his body swaying in a counter beat to the slapping of skin and the pin pricks of pressure digging into his hips as Gojyo's nails dug in a trifle deeper.

"Gods, 'Kai, Ha..kkai! You're so tight and fucking brilliantly hot! I want to see you come for me while I fuck you, please 'Kai, come for me love, come for me."

Hakkai didn't even notice the blinding pain as he bit clean through his bottom lip; he was too consumed with the feel of Gojyo's hot cock pounding into him, hitting his prostrate over and over until his entire body felt scalded in boiling water. And then there were his hands. Those cool fingers than gripped him so intimately, jerking him off in a steadily increasing tempo, the other pressing against his chest as he held him in place and twisted a nipple harder. The touch of those silky lips running over the hickey from earlier and those sharp teeth recreating the mark while whispering his desire into his neck sent Hakkai up and over the edge of the precipice.

"Go..jyo!!" he cried out as he came violently in his lover's arms.

His whole body felt electrified as his orgasm swept across his flesh, igniting nerve clusters and sending visible trembles across his skin. Gojyo could only hold on and ride the wave over the edge himself, cursing under his breath as he made one long moan out of Hakkai's name. He wanted to collapse onto the bed, wanted nothing more than to curl up still sticky and dripping into a tired mess on the once clean white sheets, but his knees seemed to be locked in place. All he could do was cling to Hakkai's thin chest greedily and wait until Hakkai's body weight dragged them both down into the sheets and the welcoming oblivion of sleep slipped over them.

Thank God Hakkai was just as tired as he was. Sleep came quickly as they fell together, their bodies still connected even when unconscious; matching smiles ghosting over their lips as they curled in against each other.

***

At the end of the hall Jien smiled knowingly as he closed his door. It sounded like there'd be one more for breakfast from now on.

***

Tuesday saw Gojyo carrying Hakkai's duffel bag back to his bike, watching as the brunette handed the keys over to Sanzo and waved back at Goku's bouncing form. Gojyo tossed the spare helmet to Hakkai as the green eyed man climbed on behind him, arms wrapping tightly around his chest, his heart rate mirroring the rev of the engine. He smiled behind the dark face shield and pressed in even closer to the red-head. If anyone had bothered to ask, Gojyo would have sworn the man was trying to crawl into his very skin.

He chuckled softly, well, that was an idea they could try tonight, but first things first. Spinning his wheels in an adolescent display of his feeling he gripped Hakkai's knee quickly and then peeled off into the moonrise, the fresh night air wafting around them; caressing them on their journey home.

***


	5. Don't walk away

**Don't Walk Away**

Saiyuki AU: part 2 of the _Ordinary World_ story.

Rating/Pairing: T/58

It's raining as I walk outside. The heavy air weighs down the edges of my hair, slightly dewing the ruby lengths as they cling against the edges of my face. I brush them back with mock frustration, I don't really care about the rain, or the hair, it's the memories that do me in. The leather jacket is great on a windy day, but not today, rain just oozes around the buckles and zippers, cold, clammy metal on feverish skin that does nothing but prolongs the inevitable and I know that I'll be soaked by the time I get home.

Stupid sky. Stupid weather forecaster and his 10% chance of rain shit. I'd be drenched before I got a block if he hadn't pressed me with the little umbrella. Oh yeah. Shit, now I feel stupid. Pausing under an awning I scrounge around in my bag before I find the hand-sized parcel and thumb open the skin taut cloth stretched tight between thin metal bones like a circular bats' wing vainly struggling to keep the sky from crying out her fury at me.

And why did I feel like the rain was a punishment from God? Well, maybe because I'd spent the last few years living with someone who swore up and down that it was a reflection of his heart or punishment for it. I never really could tell when he was like this.

My answer? Screw it. If you're alive, prove it, to yourself, to me, to God…live if you're alive. You'll have plenty of time to be dead when you really are.

He hadn't liked that answer. Something about how he was never allowed to stay dead even when he was. I didn't really get it, but I'd learned a long time ago the best way to deal with him on rainy days was to make some of that stupid flowering tea shit he liked so much and to just curl up in bed and hold him, lightly rocking him until he fell asleep, tea left forgotten in the bedside table, flowery petals swaying slightly in a counter beat to our movements.

The first time it had happened, I wasn't prepared. We hadn't even seen each other in almost a month. And just when I couldn't stand it any longer and had gone out for a ride I come across him almost getting raped in an alleyway not a block from the shop. Man had the shittiest luck I'd ever seen. The rain had started coming down hard that night too. His voice had been strained the rest of the night, his laughs a little too forced, even in bed, our actions frantic with need and the overwhelming sense of 'finally' wafting around us, his nails clinging to me as we moved together, even then I could feel it. He probably thought he hid it well, but each glittering flash of lightening had those same perfectly manicured nails biting a bit too hard into my shoulder, that honey sweet voice crying my name a tad too tuned into the raw emotion of the moment.

Yeah, I knew it then, that first night and every rain-storm since. I just didn't know why. It was, what, a month later when he'd finally told me. It was a rain storm, not like today's, it was pure, unadulterated fury from the heavens, the second coming bent on world destruction, like God had hit the restart button on some crappy imported PSP game he'd lost one to many times to. He'd really thought he'd die in that one. The whipping rain made the bike's tires spin uncontrollably across the wet asphalt; he'd almost spun out twice before he'd given up and finally walked the bike the last mile home.

Coming in and watching Jein hover at their closed door like he'd just watched someone die was enough of a hot poker to the ass as I'd ever needed. The locked door was kicked open and I was by his side before he registered what was happening, the butterfly knife skittering across the floor forgotten as I gathered him close and wrapped my fingers tightly against the thin weal of blood bubbling up through the parted flesh. He'd told me then, how his twin sister had also been his first, how they hadn't known at the time, that when they'd found out, how they declared they didn't care, and then she was kidnapped, raped, knocked-up by her attackers, how he'd almost killed to save her, only to have her kill herself from the shame.

Yeah, I'd started hating the rain after that.

I wasn't upset with him. There was no way I ever could be, but the sister…I think that was the night I started hating her. Selfish bitch; leaving him all alone like that. They were other ways to deal with that type of thing now-a-days; this wasn't pre-Christ China or someplace! I paused against the side of a closed bodega, hand clenching as the frustration mounts and then the stinging flesh is pushed up against cold lips as I suck the offended torn skin and bruised muscled into my mouth and keep walking, a fist-sized dent marring the corrugated metal as I disappear into the gray mist.

I need to get home.

He's been better since then. Not as terrifying around the cutlery, though Jein is always careful to stay in with him if I have to go out like today. Shit. No, no he isn't. Damnit that's right, I told him not to worry about it, it didn't think it would actually rain today. Fucking hell. Screw the umbrella, thumbing the button I slam the dripping cloth and metal back into it's prim little wrapper and bite the inside of my cheek, teeth gnashing painfully as they slowly slice through the damp warmth and there's a coppery flood in my mouth as I skid to a stop in front of the side door. Thank God I just went around to the corner store.

He's staring up at me as I burst into the living room, water flinging precariously across the multitude of magazines spread across the floor, swatches of fabric and pain samples spread out with this look on his face like he was a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But his eyes are clear, and other than a soft embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks he doesn't look like he's gone on some suicidal kick.

"Ah..haha..Gojyo, um…is it raining perhaps? I thought I packed you an umbrella…" and he's laughing nervously and trying to stuff the papers and lists into a bag, blush now tingeing his ears and I'm sinking to my knees and dragging him in against my heaving chest, not caring that I'm making a wet sopping mess across all his carefully laid plans and he's sighing contentedly and kissing the side of my mouth and mumbling "thank you" into it and I'm finally able to relax.

***

An hour later we're curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled up around our bare shoulders and I'm holding him close, not caring about the mess or what I'd say if Jein walked in, my brother's not that stupid to come in on us if it's raining. Looking over the top of his head, fingers lightly tangling in coffee-stained hair the small tendrils tickling the bottom of my chin as he nuzzles in closer, so impossibly close, and I smile softly.

"So, what's all that about anyways?"

"Hmm?"

"The magazines and stuff."

"Ah, I figured it was about time I finally made this place presentable."

"'Presentable'?"

"Ah, well, I haven't really made any of this mine yet and umm…if you don't want me to I understand but…umm…I kind of wanted to make it more of a _home_ then just a shop and…I'm sorry, I've probably overstepped my bounds…"

"Idiot."

He blinked all confused and sleepy like up at me as I captured his lips in a brain scorching kiss. I wonder if he could tell just how deliriously happy his stupid wifely demeanor made me. Cooking and cleaning weren't a big deal, and we both worked, so nothing big there either, but him wanting to make some sort of physical impression on my life, to show that he was living, moving forward, it was like the small alter he brought home a few months ago. He hadn't asked permission, just one day I'd looked over into the corner of the kitchen and it'd been there, two small pictures and an incense stick burning between them.

I never did ask where he got that image from. Jein must have given it to him. Lords know I never would have kept it. But somehow it made me feel better. It was penance and forgiveness and understanding and a silent plea whispering into the darkness, _I still love you, but I'm moving on,_ and I never asked, but maybe I can help with the incense next time, I don't think I'm ready for the prayers just yet. But maybe someday. I few more rainy days where I don't have to worry about our bedroom covered in crime scene tape and then maybe….

Right now I just chuckle and pull him close again. Another kiss has all thoughts of yellow tape fleeing my fuzzy mind and somewhere deep down on the still functional parts of my consciousness I try to remind myself to get cleaned up enough to let Jein in. he must be freezing standing out there in the cold.

***

"Fuck this, I'm going to Yaone's." he grumbled, ear to door for the third time in as many hours.

"I swear one more time and I'm moving out. Stupid horny bastard."

He was smiling as he left though. Pushing out from under the awning he pulled his collar up a little higher around his ears. At least the rain didn't feel as cold anymore. He guessed that was all the miracle he could hope for tonight. He didn't want the Gods to tire themselves out after all.

Not for rain of all things.

Fin.


	6. Behind Green Eyes

**Behind Green Eyes**

Ordinary World AU

Pt.6

"Excuse me, Jien-san."

"Hakkai, really you don't have to keep calling me that; you're practically family." Jien ran strong, calloused fingers through short chopped black hair causing Hakkai to smile; Gojyo did the same thing when he was nervous.

"Sorry, Jien-sa…Jien." He cleared his throat and tried again, "I was cleaning out the spare room and found this, I was wondering if it was yours." Hakkai held out a worn but lovingly preserved guitar, the wood glimmered in the light and Jien smiled softly as he gently took it from the brunette's reverent hands.

"Damn, I haven't seen this old thing in years. Don't remember her ever being this shinny though, you cleaned it up huh?" he checked the strings and tuned it a bit out of habit.

"Well, dust is much worse for these acoustic versions."

"You play?"

"I studied once, never really had the inclination or time to continue with it though." Hakkai raised his shoulders slightly and let them fall in a half-defeated gesture.

"Yeah, it's been years for me too. I remember how Gojyo'd sit on the floor by my bed and listen, half asleep as I made up little songs and tried to be Van Halen." Jien laughed rakishly and handed the guitar back to Hakkai.

"Why don't you hold onto it for me? My work calluses are all in the wrong places-just don't let Gojyo mess with her, I swear the boy's tone deaf."

Hakkai smiled one of those real, reaches the eyes, smiles. Having that dazzling smile aimed at him he thought he finally understood why Gojyo swooned over it.

"I'll take good care of it Jien, I promise." The way Hakkai swore softly made him think the man wasn't just talking about the old hunk of wood and steel.

"I know you will Hakkai, I know you will." Patting the younger man awkwardly on the back he felt like the father of the bride for a moment as he watched the fair skinned man walk away, muttering under his breath about key changes and cord structures.

***

It was almost two months later when Hakkai came to him all out of breath and smiling like a fool.

"Jien-san! Jien-san!" Jien groaned, resigning himself to forever being 'Jien-san' as he pulled himself out from under the engine he was fixing. Dusting grimy hands off on his coveralls he laughed openly, the younger man was practically bouncing in his excitement.

"Okay, Okay, chill man, what's so important?"

"I need your help!"

"Eh, what for?" This was a change, Hakkai never needed his help.

"Look here…_I'veneverdonethisbefore,butafterourlasttalkIthoughtI'dtryit. I'vebeenpracticingandwhileI'mnotgreat,thereareafeweasysongsI'vepickedupand_…"

"Waoh! Hold on! Take a breath, would you?"

Hakkai gave a nervous little laugh and shifted from foot to foot. Damn it, he hadn't wanted the silent school teacher back.

"Hakkai, tell me, slightly slower this time though, what is this?" he unfurled the paper Hakkai had roughly thrust into his hand carefully and suddenly the brunette was there at his elbow.

"It's a flyer for an open mike night. I've been practicing every chance I got for the last two months. I'm not great or anything, but I'd like to go and try."

"Well hell, that's sure something Hakkai. What'd Gojyo say about it? I'm sure he's thrilled."

Hakkai's face fell for a moment before he managed to hide it behind his normal smile, but the sadness in his eyes was telling.

"Ah, *hah* he said he'd rather '_die a thousand horrible deaths that ever step into a coffee house_'."

"Shit. Wait, my brother's an idiot, but he's not intentionally cruel, you tell him you wanted to go there to play?"

"He doesn't know, I was trying to surprise him but…it doesn't really matter, I'm probably not any good anyways." His voice had gone quiet, so much so that he had a hard time hearing him.

"That's just stupid. Hey, tell you what, why don't I go with you? When is it?"

"Tonight at 10pm. You don't have to though. I think it'd be better if I just go by myself, see what the crowd is like, you know?"

Jien sighed softly, he hated when Hakkai got like this, all curling in on himself. He'd have to remember to punch his idiot brother the first chance he got.

"Really? I don't mind."

"No, no. That's very kind of you, but really, I'll be fine. Thank you anyways, I appreciate the gesture. I better get dinner started now. I'll call you when it's done."

Jien cursed under his breath as the other turned and crossed the garage, taking the stairs slowly as if he was having to physically drag himself back up into the mundane world of cooking and cleaning that awaited him above. He shook his head and palmed his cell out of the charger, hitting speed dial and drumming his fingers heavily against the wooden worktable in irritation.

"Gojyo? Where are you?"

***

Hakkai fiddled with the straps of his guitar bag nervously. Gojyo had called and said he'd be late, and not to worry about setting a space for him for dinner, then Jien had hollered up the stairs that he was heading over to Yaone's, he'd ended up putting the stew in the fridge and just eating a bowl of cereal instead. Not really the healthiest of dinners, but he hated eating alone, so he didn't really care.

Now he was sitting in the darkened coffee house, the 'mood lighting' created by the tiny tea lights in rosy hurricane glasses casting barely enough light to see by. He took another look at his watch, 10:45pm. He was slotted in for 10:55pm and the waiting was about killing his nerves. The same purple mohawk girl came by offering refills on his double no-fat hazelnut latte and he again waved her off, three were more than his system was use to as it was thank you very much; his hands were shaking enough already.

The forty-some year old gentleman that bore a striking similarity to the comic book guy on the Simpson's finally finished his epic poem on how people who line share should be thrown into the lowest level of hell was finally bowing himself offstage to the odd clap, clap of some of the more overly polite patrons sitting around the too bright stage and he glanced down at his watch again, 10:47pm. He groaned and slumped down in his chair, fingers reflexively twisting the cloth napkin back and forth.

He wished he'd forgone this entire evening, nothing was going right anyways, Gojyo had, though he was completely oblivious to it, not only shoved his foot right back to his tonsils, but had even skipped dinner. Hakkai would have been fine coming by himself if he'd at least had the opportunity to see his lover for a few minutes before he'd gone. Hakkai sighed deeply, unconsciously twisting the cords of his shirt into dozens of little knots.

10:50pm. Again with the latte, jeez he wished she'd get a clue already. It must be a rule, every few minutes employees must wander and annoy the patrons. Sighing again he ran trembling fingers through his hair and stood, glancing around for the bathroom, maybe some cool water on his face would help calm his nerves. He nodded at the boy behind the counter, about fifteen he'd say, reminded him of his students.

"I'll be right back, can you watch my stuff?"

"Yeah, sure; whatever." He didn't even glance up from what must be the most fascinating hangnail in existence.

Great, that just booked all sorts of confidence in him. He glanced at his watch again: 10:51pm. Good, a few minutes to cool down and learn how to breath again, hum the first few cords to himself and then he'd do his song and get the hell out of here. He couldn't imagine what had come over him when he'd decided to do this. Splashing the water into his face he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, slightly blurry from having his glasses off. Tiny gems of light dripped down from damp bangs and dropped into the pool of water in the sink. He wished Gojyo was here to help steady his nerves.

10:54pm. He breathed deeply and lightly toweled his face off, straightened his back and walked back out to his table. He took another deep breath as the girl with the harmonica finished and bowed herself off the stage and another one as they called his name to the front. He shouldered the simple black and red guitar strap, lightly fingering the small butterfly he'd embroidered on the section above his heart before sitting down and readjusting the mike stand. The lights made looking into the audience near impossible so he just concentrated on remembering the cords and lines of the song. As the first few notes wafted up around him he found his breathing easier the music flowing around him and he actually started to smile as he sung out the first stanza.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what its like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention, but he didn't look up, too focused on the song to notice if someone had entered or left the café.

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

His nails caught the strings, strummed the spun metal in a steady tempo to his heart beat, breathing through his nose on the upswing, out through his mouth on the next word; he was thoroughly engrossed in the song.

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

The scent of Hi-Lights drifted to him and his eyes snapped up into the light. Squinting into the whiteness to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. He didn't stop though. If he was here, which couldn't be the case of course, he wanted to put on the best show possible, after all, he was the reason he'd asked Jien about the guitar in the first place. If it wasn't him, well…

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

There was movement on the peripheral of his vision. Turning his head slightly he locked forest green eyes with merlot colored ones. A soft smile flitted across his lips at the look of awe draped across the other's features. This was it, last lines, wonder if he'd hear the remorse in his voice. If he'd understand the reason he'd picked this song. He'd hoped the words had the same kind of meaning for Gojyo as for him. His own form of asking for penance, for understanding and peace for his soul; he knew he wasn't a bad person, but sometimes he felt the need to just ask the world at large to forgive him his trespasses. Especially Gojyo.

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

His lover was one of the kindest men he'd ever met, and he hated the fact that he'd dragged along his own personal baggage into their otherwise peaceful lives. He still had nightmares about knives and blood, still woke-up shaking so bad he couldn't breathe properly, still found hot tears streaking his cheeks. And still Gojyo held him. He'd wrap his arms around him like he was the most precious person in the world. He was a balm to his soul and Hakkai wished for nothing more than to show just how much Gojyo meant to him. So he sang. He pulled out all the gut churning emotions of the last few years and just let it flow through the final bit of the song, holding eyes along with the last note.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

***

Gojyo couldn't move, couldn't speak, hell, he could barely breathe. He'd walked in with a chip on his shoulder the size of Rhode Island. The minute he heard the voice he'd stopped in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. He knew that voice. He'd been at a friend's shop when Jien had called bitching at him about not going with Hakkai to some stupid coffee house. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time; Hakkai hadn't looked to disappointed or anything, so what was the big deal?

Looking up at the stage he thought, _okay, yeah, well this would be the big deal, huh?_ Even in his mind he winced at the thought that he'd inadvertently hurt the man. Listening to him sing, Jien's guitar in his lap, because he might have been young the last time he saw it, but he'd remember that guitar anywhere. The only happy part of his childhood being caressed and strummed by the best thing that ever happened to him period; he could have died happy right then. Then the words kicked in. Some part of his brain put two and two together and his legs started moving by themselves.

He wasn't supposed to be smoking in here; the kid at the counter was practically glowering daggers at him as he walked past, but hell, he didn't even remember the cigarette was still hanging loosely from his lips, all he saw was Hakkai sitting there bathed in yellow-white light, eyes flashing as they caught his, sweat shimmering in the hair at his temples. He noticed the soft metallic shimmer of the tiny crimson butterfly on the solid black strap above his heart and a wave of emotion flowed over him. He didn't think he could love the soft-spoken man anymore than in this moment. He was fairly certain he had a stupid grin plastered across his face, or something like that anyways.

The words washed over him as he stood there off to the side of the small stage. He remembered a few months back when he'd caught Hakkai with the knife in their room. He hadn't realized what mental turmoil the other was putting on himself, but that night he'd made a promise to Hakkai that he'd never leave, and Hakkai had sworn he wouldn't either, that he'd fight back against the darkness and that together they'd walk forward into the light. And now they stood here, watching each other as Hakkai shouted out his commitment and fears for everyone to hear, knowing that only Gojyo would understand what it meant.

This was all for him. It was a lot to take in and yet, so completely Hakkai. As the other nodded himself off stage, deaf to the roar of applause that followed him Gojyo walked forward, wrapped his arms around his slender shoulders and just held him, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"You came."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I didn't think you would."

"Well, it would have been a lot easier if someone had just told me they wanted me with them tonight instead of making me be all mind-reader like."

Hakkai laughed softly and just clung on to Gojyo's jacket. Letting the taller man take the guitar and pull him away from the stage and back to his table.

"Jien about kicked my ass for this you know."

"Really? Wasn't that nice of him?" Gojyo gave his a shocked look of horror.

"You two really are starting to gang up on me, aren't you?"

"Now why would we need to do that?"

"Fuck if I know, you can be scarier than hell by yourself without my brother getting involved."

"I'm sorry." Hakkai's face fell, dropping his head his bangs flopped down into his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm obviously more than a bit slow on these types of things. The song…"

Hakkai glanced up slowly.

"That was about us, huh?"

"Yes."

"You planning on playing with sharp objects again?"

"No." Hakkai's look of mingled shock and horror had him nodding his head.

"Then that's it. We just move forward from here. I want to hear all the other songs you can play. Think you can do that for us?"

Letting a real smile break through Hakkai leaned forward across the small table and ran his fingers through Gojyo's long hair, over his cheek and across his lips.

"Yes, Gojyo. I think I can do that for us."

"Good. But seriously, no more coffee houses, they creep me out."

Hakkai chuckled and leaned over the table, lightly brushing their lips together as he murmured, "Oh? And why's that, Gojyo?"

"Too many fucking yuppies. I need something other than non-fat double whatever the fuck on the menu, like beer. You wanna play at that biker bar down the street I'm game, but please, don't make me come back to someplace that serves soy-anything, okay?"

A genuine laugh bubbled up from Hakkai's throat as he kissed the man hard and twined their fingers together.

"Deal! Now, think you could grab the guitar case while I pay the bill?"

"You got it. I'll be waiting outside."

"I'll be right behind you."

He smiled at the enthusiasm in which Gojyo gathered their things and ran out the door. Paying the bill and grabbing his coat he looked at the stage one last time. He silently thanked both the coffee house and Jien for helping him put the final capstone on his self-pity. From now on he'd only walk forward.

Pausing under the awning outside the café he smiled as Gojyo looped their arms together and leaned in against his shoulder before they pushed off into the street. Yes, he'd walk forward from now on, but he wouldn't walk alone.

Fin


	7. Caught in the Act

**Caught in the Act: A fangirls best friend**

Saiyuki AU FF: Ordinary World Pt. 7

Pairing/Rating: 85/MA

Pic by EGS!

The milk tea slid down his throat--icy cold, sweet with the bite of bitter black tea at the end--flooding his mouth as he swallowed reflexively. He gulped more of the cold beverage, breathing deeply to settle his nerves and racing heart. Thumbing the volume button a few decibels higher, forcing himself to hum along with the slide of the steel guitar and valiantly trying to ignore the blatant thumping of his heart as it hammered unrepentant against the inside of his chest. His fingers found the edge of his faded work shorts and adjusted the sudden hard line pressing against his inner thigh, cursing as the slight movement sent sparks racing along his nerves.

Another deep gulp of the bitter, mind clearing, liquid. Another roll of the mouse. He groaned as his mind eagerly imaged what his eyes were feeding it, their depths glowing slightly in the wan light cast from the monitor. His finger slid against the wheel again and he gasped, fingers shaking as he reached for the tea, hissing sharply as they missed and the cold bottle impacted wetly with his already painfully sensitive groin.

"Fuck." He growled, the word indistinguishable as it rolled gravely around on his tongue. He took a quick glance over his shoulder at the glowing red counter of his clock, his eyes lingering over the door knob just beyond it. He still had a bit of time if someone upstairs liked him at all.

Gingerly he prodded the button on the paint speckled cloth, nails clawing at the too constrictive zipper. Sucking in a ragged breath through gritted teeth he rolled the page down a bit more as his left hand slid between the fabric of his boxers and the taut skin of his lower abdomen. Licking his lips he reread the line again, the voice in his head almost as good as the real thing mainly because for as wantonly and elegantly, or in this case, as cock-jumpingly crudely written as it was, nothing could compare to the real mind numbing, ass burning sensation he knew it represented.

Just thinking of those long fingers teasing him like the words on the page…he bit down hard on his bottom lip and grunted, his pulse speeding up as he bucked helplessly into his own hand. Leaning his head back, his hips jerking forward he froze mid-stroke as it connected with a slightly giving surface. Screwing his eyes shut guiltily he rubbed his cheek back and forth, the soft sound of rustling fabric making everything so _real_ all of a sudden.

"I told you I'd be right back, didn't I?" the soft voice in his ear hummed questioningly.

"Yeah, _fuck_, when did…oh hell." He stumbled, giving up coherent thought as he shivered, long fingers gently tracing invisible patterns across his jaw and neck.

"About a year now; did you like it?"

He groaned as the pads whispered over his lips, greedily sucking them into the moist warmth of his mouth as he turned into the caress.

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes then." The voice smiled into his neck, shifting closer to his own mouth, but still too far away to touch it. He whimpered bucking up as cool fingers loosely fisted his steadily hardening cock.

"Fuck, yeah. Is everything you write…ungh…you know…" He hissed as nails dragged lightly over the hot flesh, skipping over the slit and down the underside, arching backwards in the chair as far as possible without tipping.

"Not always, although I must admit recently they have taken on a much more…_explicit_ nature." He groaned as those dexterous fingers caught the ribbed flesh on the down stroke, as they cupped him hard before withdrawing to the safety of his stomach, curling through the small hairs before abandoning him altogether.

Writhing in the chair he struggled to pry open his eyes and look up into the gorgeous orbs above. They were breathtaking in their amused indifference.

"Why?" he breathed hurriedly, pulse racing as those forest green pools blinked down at him, innocence and seduction mingling in their depths.

"Why?" the eyes glittered as their owner parroted his question. Sinking down in front of him, fingers trailing across his jaw and lips, that perfectly pouty mouth twitched in amusement.

"Because I can of course." He smiled up at his lover before those same lips wrapped around him and sucked. Rasping as he moaned around the pulsing cock, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his head, "Gojyo…"

Throwing his head back he shuddered violently, the warm flush of his release hot and sticky across the others face and mouth. "Ha..kkai! _Fuck_!"

Hakkai smiled around the still throbbing flesh, pulling back to gaze lovingly on his partners post-colloidal bliss.

"'Kai?'" He mumbled lethargically, watching as the coffee haired man shimmied out of his own jeans.

Hakkai thumbed a bead of the pearly white liquid into his mouth, relishing Gojyo's shudder as he pulled himself up his chest. He leaned heavily on the man as he crawled up and over his thighs before settling just behind the quickly softening member.

"I do so hope you aren't planning on napping like an old man." He quipped. "I'd find that rather rude—leaving me in the lurch like this."

Wrapping Gojyo's hands around his hips he rolled them forward. Grinding down onto Gojyo's lap as the red-head moaned, his fingers rubbing little circles into the hollows of his hips. Tossing his head back, Hakkai barely restrained the growl of frustration he felt welling up inside him. He wanted more…_now_.

Leaning in he caught Gojyo's eyes, a feral glint sparking in their dark depths. Gojyo knew that look, knew it well enough to reach up with one hand, the fingers rasping the sensitive skin at the back of his neck as he pulled Hakkai in for a scorching kiss that left his lips swollen and bruised. He could feel Gojyo's free hand sliding down to tangle in the dark curls, his thumb trapping the straining shaft between forefinger and thumb, tightening to keep him from coming even as his right hand tipped his head to the side, exposing the pale neck just before biting down hard on the jugular.

Hakkai bucked up into his fist as he cried out, his body surging forward against the red-head even as his own twitched into life. Gojyo smirked around the bobbing Adam's apple and pulled his lover closer to him. Hakkai arched up into the touch, trembling as he felt Gojyo slouch down, arranging himself under Hakkai; the twitching tip of his cock lightly prodding him open.

They groaned in unison as Hakkai sucked him in, panting for a moment as they tried to collect themselves; completely wrapped up in each others feel and smell and taste as they slowly slid against the other. The squelching sounds of their movements were all but covered by the steady stream of guttural moans and cries filled their room. Rising to a crescendo as Gojyo pounded mercilessly into the tight warmth of Hakkai's ass. Thrusting repeatedly against his prostrate as the petite brunette clung to him desperately, his nails racking across his back as the pleasure finally crashed over him, his toes curling alongside the feet of the chair as he came hard.

Collapsing on top of Gojyo he held on as Gojyo thrust once more and then filled him for the second time that evening. It was an uncomfortable position to be so comfortable in he decided, smiling tenderly into the crook of Gojyo's shoulder. He was fairly certain both of their backs were going to be killing him tomorrow, and that his students were certainly going to give him hell for the hickey on his throat, but sitting there with Gojyo filling every single one of his senses he knew he just didn't care. He also knew that he'd have to leave his fanfiction out for display a bit more often. His carelessness had been a great mistake.

Fin.


	8. You're giving me homework!

**You're Giving Me Homework?!**

Ordinary World Pt. 7

Saiyuki AU

85/MA

For the request: Phone sex; getting off by words alone…well…almost. *_~

Pt. 1

Pt. 2

Pt. 3

Pt. 4

Pt. 5

Pt. 6

The buzzing woke him. Laying sprawled across the crunchy, overly starched surface of the hotel bed Hakkai blinked several times trying to remember where he was and more importantly, why he was awake when he obviously hadn't been moments before.

The buzzing sounded again followed by a ceramic clanking and a muffled thud. Rolling over onto his side he glared at the blinking red light on his cell phone pitched precariously on the edge of his tumbled socks and shoes beside the bed. He stared at the offending thing belligerently for a long moment before sighing dramatically.

Flipping open the top he smiled tenderly, "Hey."

"Hey to you too. Did I wake you?"

"Hmmm…maybe." He mumbled, flopping back on to the bed. He tossed his free arm over his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're ahead of me. How'd the conference go today?"

"It was drab and boring. It hasn't stopped raining since we touched down yesterday. I never believed London was always wet, but the weather's like soup here. How are things at home?"

"Pretty good, sold that silver and blue bike out front to some wanna be Hell's Angels guy named Zak..something-or-other."

"That's great, Gojyo!" Rolling over onto his side he cupped the phone under his chin and grinned.

"Yeah, guess so. Dude was kinda off though, like he was a few fries short of a value meal."

Hakkai chuckled at the bad metaphor, "Now, now. I know how much you love each bike like they were our kids, but don't you think you're being a bit too hard on the guy?"

"Nope. Just wait until you check your email, I sent you the sales picture, guy had purple hair and this long black sleeveless trench on that just screamed escaped insane asylum."

"Ah, well then, I will try to contain myself when I check it tomorrow."

"…."

"Gojyo? What's wrong love?"

"Nothin."

"Please don't give me that. What's bothering you?" He frowned a bit into the phone, eyes crinkling around the edges as he glanced at the picture on his background of the two of them.

"Nothings _wrong_, 'Kai. I just…it's _boring_ with you gone." He whined into the receiver as Hakkai shook his head ruefully.

"Ah, so that's the problem, you're bored. Well, _I_ was sleeping you know. It's what…3am here after all." He admonished teasingly.

"Ah, come on babe, don't be stingy."

Hakkai smiled broadly, pulling himself from the bed and padding silently over to the window to gaze over the greens rolling below him. Their fog shrouded blades hanging heavy in the mist.

"_Gojyo_…" he breathed, fingers dragging along the hazy window, smearing their surface with their heat.

"_Fuck_, yeah…" Gojyo hissed across the line.

Clicking his tongue Hakkai turned and leaned against the cool glass, his free hand fingering the half undone buttons of his shirt.

"So you're bored are you?"

"Yeah baby, real bored."

"Should I tell you a story then?" he smirked.

"Ung, yeah, talk to me 'Kai."

"Very well…I had a chance to go sightseeing today…"

"Ah! Come on, Hakkai, no teasing!"

"I thought that's _exactly_ what you wanted me to do, Gojyo?" He laughed lightly at the other's consternation.

"You suck."

"Oh you know it too. Long and hard and _tight_."

"Gah, oh yeah, hell."

"Now, Gojyo, if I'm going to all the trouble to tell you a bed time story the least you can do is close your eyes and stay still."

"…. You mean no touching, don't you?" he grumbled.

"Well it is unfair if I can't touch you and I would. I'd run my fingers through your hair, pulling lightly on the roots while licking down your neck to the little hollows of your collar bones just the way you like it; nibbling down their hard lines until you were writhing beneath me. Wouldn't you say that's fair, love?" he crooned.

Harsh, raspy breathing came to him over the phone as he gently traced his own throat with his free hand.

"I'm not…ungh…I'm not touching 'Kai, but I want to." Gojyo groaned, his hips dancing across their sheets in barely contained need, he had been ready before calling his green-eyed lover, but now, hearing his voice in his ear…he could almost feel his breath warm and tantalizing as it skipped across his skin.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to feel you touch me, Hakkai, I _need_ to feel you."

Hakkai moaned softly at the desperation coloring Gojyo's voice. Slipping his hand lower, his blunt nails scraping against the soft cotton shirt he rolled his hips into the air, imaging the redhead pressing up against him.

"Think of me," he rasped out, "laying there beside you, running my fingers across your chest, nails dragging over the edges of your hips as I inch farther down….lower…._lower_, until all that's between us is the thin silk of your shorts."

Gojyo groaned out loud at that one. He could almost feel Hakkai's cool fingers outlining the hard line pressed up against his thigh.

"More, 'Kai, tell me more." He huffed out, his crimson hair flung back from his face as he shivered with expectation.

"More, huh? Well, I'm awfully thirsty, Gojyo. Where would you recommend I slake my thirst? Your mouth? Would trusting into that moist warmth, memorizing every tooth and twist of tongue, stealing your breath away…would that be enough? Maybe biting my way down your chest, teeth clamping down on an inky nipple, rolling it around until you cried out and dug your nails into my hips would work? Or pooling hot breath in your navel?"

"Ha…aah…"

"No? Well then we'll just have to keep searching. Could you handle that? Me pressed up hard against you, stretching out across your hips, gravity grinding me down onto you? Would you like me straddling your hips, sliding down your length as I taste each and every spot on you for that heady aphrodisiac, that single taste that makes me drip just thinking about it?"

"Aha…ha…holy fuck, 'Kai! Are you trying to kill me here?" Gojyo panted his voice raw with unguarded lust.

"No," he breathed, leaning heavily against the damp window, not noticing it as his own fingers scrabbled below the shirt edge, his nails gingerly scraping over the scar's puckered edge.

"No, Gojyo, I just want the best…possible…taste." He whispered voice strained by quick unsteady gasps for air as he tried to think.

"I'm pretty sure it's around that fuckingly hot mouth of yours about now, why don't you give it a lick and see?" Gojyo supplied helpfully.

Hakkai chuckled softly, his head falling back against the glass with a soft thud. "Perhaps you're right, there does seem to be something there I can suck on at least."

"Yeah," Gojyo growled, "Suck on it, Hakkai, I wanna hear you as you suck my cock."

Hakkai moaned at the sudden turn in their positions, knowing that it was only a matter of time now. Grabbing his earpiece from the charger on the sill he set the phone to Bluetooth mode.

"Go…jyo…tell me what you want me to do." He mumbled, fingers stroking up his own length as he sat back against the window sill.

"Shit. I wanna hear you as you suck me off, 'Kai. I want to hear you go deep on me."

Hakkai shuddered and gripped the ribbed flesh just that much tighter with his free hand. Leaning all his weight on the cool glass he sucked lightly on a crooked finger, adding another as his pace sped up and his own dick thickened.

"Yeah, fuck…now, um…hell…"

"You flip me over until I'm pressed against the window, your cock hard and wet as you push into me…hah!...ah, I can feel you as your snap your hips, rolling them against mine, your cock buried deep."

"Oh fuck, yeah! I wanna do that, 'Kai. I wanna fuck you into the glass for the whole world to see. Fuck yourself with your fingers for me, babe, I wanna hear it."

"Agh! Oh yes, Gojyo, yes. I've got…huff…huff…three…three in now and you're fucking me fast and hard, pounding into me deeper with every stroke. I'm almost…. Touch yourself, Gojyo. I want to hear you as you fuck me. I want to hear you as you come for me!"

Finally free to stroke himself in time to Hakkai's labored breathing he had no problem imagining doing exactly what had been described to him. Not only that, but knowing Hakkai had switched to the hands-free headset meant his lover was doing exactly what he'd asked him to do. It didn't take long for him to cry out at the sudden sensory overload.

The unmistakable sound of Hakkai reaching his own release milked the last drops of cum from him, his hand shaky as he wiped off the sticky liquid.

"Holy fuck, 'Kai. How many more nights are you at that convention?" he asked once his breathing was under control again.

Hakkai chuckled into the headset as he slumped down beneath the window. He'd have to crawl to the bed at this rate his legs were shaking so badly.

"I'll be home on Wednesday."

"Good, because a few more nights of 'bedtime stories' and I'm gonna want the liveaction version."

"I don't know if I can take any more stories, love." He answered shakily.

"Nah, some sleep and a day's worth of listening about how to not call kids retards or something and you'll be back."

"Oh, how very PC of you, dear." Hakkai shook his head ruefully, "You are awfully cheeky tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah well, being able to phone-fuck the hottest piece of ass on either side of the Atlantic does that to a guy."

"hoho! And eloquent as well I see. We might just have to see if you're all talk when I get home then."

"Bring it, babe, I am _more_ than willing!"

"I'm sure you are, Gojyo…. I'm sure you are." Hakkai stifled a yawn while rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Hey, you falling asleep on me lover?"

"Hmm?"

"Heh, okay, just do what I say now or you'll end up sleeping on the floor."

"No sleep…just…"

"Unh unh, get up now, you can do it, just follow my voice."

"I'd mention how you woke me…but I think I already did."

Gojyo shook his head amused, "I know, I'm a bad, bad man, now slide in under the covers and I'll tuck you in, alright?"

Hakkai mumbled something incoherent into the earpiece as he fumbled under the still too starched sheets before he fell fast asleep. Gojyo smiled into the phone. He could think of a few worse things in the world than falling asleep listening to Hakkai breathing in his ear. Of course, having him beside him would be better, but he could survive for a few more days. He had a full calling card after all.

Fin.


	9. Eyes Wide Shut

**Ordinary World ****  
****Pt. 8 Eyes Wide Shut**  
39/MA

Listen to: Blessthefall - With Eyes Wide Shut   
AN: For Kirathaune's birthday. Your wish my dear! 39 and licking!!

I know I'm not there to hold you  
Look up see the sky that I do  
You make me the happiest of men  
I am the happiest of men

And if god takes me before you  
I just want you to know I love you  
And you made me the strongest of all men  
I'll remain the happiest of men

(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)

You made me the happiest of men  
I'll remain the happiest of men

I miss you  
Baby close your eyes  
Let's meet  
In our dreams tonight

***

If I had to watch the two of them suck face again I was sure I was gonna lose my lunch. At the very least they'd each have a new hole in their heads to drink through. Gritting my teeth I glanced off into the park's dusky forest edging, my fingers drumming out my frustrations on the course grain of the picnic table. Jein and Yaone glanced back and forth nervously. Lirin giggled inanely and popped another meat bun in her mouth--number seven. Hakkai finally pulled away long enough to realize they were oddly mismatched at the table and frowned, batting Gojyo's hands away long enough to physically tick off their numbers on his milk white fingers.

"We seem to be one short today Sanzo, will Goku be joining us later for desert?" the brunette asked politely, if a bit distractedly as Gojyo's hands slunk under the tabletop, Hakkai's shuddered breath telling the entire table where they'd disappeared to.

"I told you have wasn't coming today." I bit out angrily around the tail end of my cigarette. _Of course he wasn't coming, he hadn't been home in a week, why did they think he'd show up for a stupid bar-b-que with the in-laws?!_

"What, he finally get tired of your tight ass dictating the rules, Sanzo-sama~?" Gojyo leered over Lirin's bouncing copper pig-tails. _The kid was three, how the hell did she eat so much?_

Glaring wasn't getting the point across and there was no way in hell I was going to explain what happened to that shit-head. I figured the quickest way to change the subject was a shiny barrel and soft click between his eyes. Apparently I was right.

***

Jein coughed awkwardly and reached for the plate, "Chicken anyone?"

Sanzo huffed, chin in hand and stared out into the green. Eventually they'd figure out he hadn't wanted to come at all and leave him alone.

Gojyo tossed a biscuit at his head twice before he pulled himself from the table and wandered off towards the lake on the other side of the small fringe of woods bordering the park. He could hear Hakkai admonishing the red-head as he walked off; at least Hakkai was still on his side.  
_  
__Man, he really was losing it if he needed those idiots to make him feel better._

***

The dappled light of the trees shaded his skin in intermittent creams and golds as he paced further into the foliage, sandals kicking up small dust clouds and dandelion tufts into the crisp spring air as he walked in a shuffling gait that belied his normally graceful nature; there just wasn't a reason to be graceful by himself.

Tapping out one of his Marlboros into his palm he shuffled though the various pockets on his cargo pants until he fished out his lighter. A flick of his wrist had the filter snapping and crinkling as the fire struck and flared into life at the end; the orange hiss as he sucked in that first deliciously painful hit of nicotine soothing his battered soul better than anything else he could think of.

Almost anything that was. Dropping onto a nearby bench he draped himself across its faded green back and closed his eyes. Arms out to either side, his reclined head lolling to the side as he let gravity pull the soft blond fringe of hair from closed eyes and contemplated becoming a monk in some country he'd never heard of before. Maybe Tibet. They had lots of monks and okay, China wasn't exactly known for its generous disposition of native religions, but hey, it had to be better than waiting for the call that never came. For the clothes to magically reappear in the dresser drawers or the food to have mysteriously disappeared from the refrigerator each time he checked.

He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. Breaking up sucked.

He chuckled darkly to himself, _well duh, like he needed a freaking PhD in Philosophy to figure that out._ He chuckled again as the voice in his head turned slightly petulant; _great, now he was starting to sound like him too._

He wasn't one to think about regrets. Hell, he rarely thought about his past to even _consider _having the damn things, but today seemed to be a day full of dark whispers in his mind. They wound around his gut like thin, curling vines, their leaves sharply edged with misgivings and hurtful words. It was his fault, he knew that. He'd overreacted to Goku's friendship with their Accountant Nataku and yeah, he'd been too proud to admit the idea of Goku growing away from him scared the shit out of him.

He also knew he was a terrible liar and had the shortest temper of any of them. He'd said something retarded and he'd lost the only person that'd stuck with him through everything. Through his father's death three winters back, to his move back from Toronto to the city, to his new job with the Tenkai Corporation in India. They'd been through a shit load of crap that seemed meaningless now.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand and took a drag of his cigarette, peering up at the sky between long fingers and burning filter paper.

He shouldn't have told him to get out.

***

Goku sat twisting the paper straw wrapper back and forth in his fingers until he'd created a nice little line of knots. Sighing for the umpteenth time in as many minutes he slouched down in his chair and stared at the café ceiling.

"If you're that upset go back." A soft voice stated from across the small painted table.

Goku cracked an eye at his friend, Nataku's platinum blond hair and silvery-blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun flitting in from the row of open windows behind him, illuminating the smaller man like a rose window.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You miss him and for some reason you're being too stubborn to admit it."

"Yeah well, Sanzo totally crossed the line this time. He deserves this." Goku pouted petulantly, straw clasped tightly between his teeth, the dip and wave as he spoke around it catching Nataku's eye.

Goku was splayed out over the rough hewn wooden chair, its faded and chipped garden hose green sliding into the background as he looked the other over carefully. Goku's unruly golden mop of hair was sticking out everywhere, though in his current head back pose the long bangs were free to fall back out of his copper eyes. His tanned skin shown like burnish bronze in the dabbled light, the thick cords of well developed muscles accentuated by rolled shirt sleeves and the shredded ends of his knee-length denim shorts. His high tops were brightly colored in orange and red and his socks, once pristine white, had at least seen the inside of a Laundromat sometime this month, which was an improvement at least.

"You're lying to yourself if you think this is about me. This is about you and him and the way I see it, you're just running away from the problem." Nataku sagely commented his eyes clear and bright as he dabbed the last bit of mayo from the corner of his mouth, smiling serenely at the scowl Goku shot him over his Coke.

Goku grumbled something around the rise of bubbles as he blew agitatedly into his drink, his feet and elbows coming down hard as he fell forward onto the table in a graceful slump.

Nataku just smiled and pushed the invite across the table, his hand raised in beckoning to the waitress working the floor.

Goku roughly stuffed the scrap of paper into his pocket before the girl reached them.

Bryant Park, huh? Well, he could hit Book Off for some new manga if this went sour at least.

Nataku wasn't surprised to see Goku leave before the tab was settled.

***

Sanzo tossed another spent butt into the trash receptacle by the bench, his empty pack crushed loosely in his left fist. There was no reason to stay out here without smokes when he could be home pulling on the spare packet he had sitting on the kitchen counter and yet he couldn't force himself to get up and walk over the subway. He didn't even care to hit the library on the other side of the park; too much trouble to move out of the warm patch of light gently caressing his arms and face.

Tipping his head back he closed his eyes and let the light breeze tug at the ends of his hair. A few minutes more couldn't hurt anything.

***

Hakkai glanced up and smiled softly, his head rolling to the side with a small, knowing look washing over his green eyes as he ambled over to the table. Gojyo slapped him soundly of the back, a broad grin plastered across his features as he pressed a soda and a beer into his chest.

"Dude, don't hold out on him anymore. I don't think he'll leave the safety on if you do."

Gou grinned a little brighter as he stumbled away.

***

The soft pad of feet behind him told him volumes about the interloper. He cracked an eye and sighed as Goku's swimmy, upside-down form appeared before him. "What do you want?" he croaked.

Goku chewed the inside of his lip and held out the green-glassed Stellas, their slick surfaces dewed with dripping condensation, "We gotta talk." He muttered under his breath.

Sanzo slumped forward, hair in his eyes, as Goku rounded the bench. Violet eyes peered up at him through golden blond fringe, "Then talk."

Goku took a steadying breath. He wasn't sure if he was pissed or afraid to be here, sitting inches apart from the man who'd dominated his life for so long. Scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly he tipped his beer back and sipped at the fizzy liquid.

"You really pissed me off, you know?" he breathed out roughly. "It wasn't what you said, but that you didn't trust me. I mean, it kinda felt nice, knowing you got jealous and all, but thinking that I'd actually mess around with someone else…I just don't get you sometimes Sanzo." He huffed, great golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Sanzo gulped the cold drink, grateful for a moment to think things through, Goku wasn't sleeping with the kid then, well that was good, but he'd read the whole situation way wrong. Shit.

"The kid…"

"Nataku." Goku corrected automatically.

"You're really not…"

"Nope."

"And I…ah fuck. I am _not_ apologizing." He glared at the younger man balefully.

"I'm not expecting you too. I never would. But not once have I ever thought you were cheating on me when you went to India for work. Not even when that weirdo Hazel goes with you. I just want you to treat me the same way, Sanzo. Can't you trust me just a bit more?"

Turning his head he caught Sanzo's eyes with his own, the aching tenderness and love he felt towards the man glaringly obvious on his features.

Sanzo broke.

Surging forward he smashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, his tongue flicking out to rim the edge of Goku's startled lips, licking at his teeth until they parted with a moan under the onslaught. Goku fell backwards onto the bench, his arms thrown around Sanzo's chest as he gave back as much as he got, his lover's black shirt bunching under his fists.

Sanzo pushed between his legs, nudging them apart with a denim clad knee until he was as close as skin, his breath warm and moist against Goku's throat, the puffs of air shivering across the honeyed expanse of skin he found there.

"You're coming home." He murmured into the hollow; teeth lightly grazing across the bobbing Adam's apple.

Goku nodded absently as he hooked his legs around Sanzo's waist, thrusting lightly against his hips as Sanzo licked along his collarbone, his tongue dampening the lip of his shirt. He could feel Sanzo's hand, icy cold, reach between their bodies, the pads of his fingers rough on his stomach, causing the muscles to tense and roll under the stroking touch. The coil of arousal was already tight and vibrating when he heard a loud cough from behind him.

Glancing up through Copper-gold bangs he smiled sheepishly at the tapping foot of the police officer, the angry glare a mirror to Sanzo's own. He giggled nervously as Sanzo pushed off of him, dragging Goku to his feet and pulling him to his side roughly as Sanzo spit out acidly at the cop before stomping away, "What?! Never seen someone apologize before?"

Goku grinned furiously at the soft red tinge coloring the blonde's cheeks as he was pulled off towards the Subway.

***

Goku was pleased to announce he'd moved home at the next picnic.

~Fin.


	10. Light Bulbs and Bacon

**Ordinary World pt. 9**

_Light Bulbs and Bacon_

58/T+

It'd only taken a moment's lack of concentration or, more accurately, _wandering_ attention, which really wasn't his fault in the least, he couldn't be expected to focus on the single burnt out light bulb in the kitchen when Gojyo was wandering around the house in a worn woolen sweater and not much else. It wasn't that his lover was walking around the house in his skivvies that caught his attention, although that certainly didn't hurt matters; it was that he was wearing _his_ worn sweater, the one that gaped at the neck from over use while he scratched his stomach absently, the warm honeyed swath of skin disappearing and reappearing like a mirage as long fingers moved the cloth up and down.

Seriously, how was he supposed to concentrate on things like light bulbs and gravity when he looked so absolutely fuckable like that? Hair pulled up in a loose pony-tail, still sleep mused and face lightly lined from the sheet creases, a hand over his mouth as he yawned, looking around in vain for the fresh pot of coffee Hakkai had just taken off the stove not five minutes before; really, what man could resist tracking the lean figure across the kitchen?

In hindsight, he probably should have climbed down from the chair first.

The clattering legs of the wooden chair should have given him enough warning to jump off, or pocket the light bulb in his apron and reach out to steady himself or something else half ways intelligent at least. Unfortunately he wasn't the sharpest tack in the mornings pre-coffee and today wasn't an exception to that rule it seemed.

Falling hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Actually, except for stinging palms and a slightly bruised back side he didn't seem to be hurt in the least.

"Ow. Man you need to lay off those late night cookie binges. Don't think I don't know about your secret stash behind the spaghetti noodles either, Hakkai." Gojyo grumbled from between his legs.

Glancing down he realized the reason he wasn't more seriously injured was because Gojyo had, without his noticing, somehow managed to semi-catch him mid fall. Now they were tangled up in each other, his left leg over Gojyo's right shoulder, Gojyo's left elbow propped up on his right hip, his chin laying against Hakkai's inner thigh, which was just fine by Hakkai.

Pushing himself up on his hands, which still stung like all get out, mind you, he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Gojyo could lead him to distraction at the best of times, but right now with his mouth breathing hotly against his jean's zipper, the only thing that popped into his head was not the pleasant thank you that should be on his lips, but a most delectable image of a morning blow job.

Something of his thoughts must have been conveyed in his features, which was becoming more likely the longer they were together because Gojyo suddenly leered up at him, a moist tongue darting out between slightly parted lips to lick up the length of the white-blue denim.

"You're kidding, right?" Hakkai asked skeptically, a hint of nervousness and excitement coloring his words.

"Hey man, it's your idea; I'm just following through with it." was Gojyo's cocky reply as he scooted forward enough to grip the cool metal in his teeth.

"Well then, who am I to contradict myself?" Hakkai chuckled, leaning back on his forearms to better enjoy the sight and feel of his lover.

"And what did we say about sex in the kitchen again?" A loud voice boomed from behind them.

Gojyo stopped mid-tug and glanced up at Jien standing cross armed in the doorway with a guilty look on his face while Hakkai dropped his head back to rest on the floor, the upside down image of his very exasperated brother-in-law making him smile ruefully.

"Good Morning, Jien." He stated politely.

"Yeah right, good morning. All I wanted this morning was some coffee, the paper and maybe a slice of toast, but what I get is you two idiots forgetting that you have a bedroom for a reason. Technically _two_ since the spare is still set-up from when you first moved in, Hakkai and though I kinda expect this shit from my idiot brother, I'm disappointed to find out he's dragged you down to his level."

"Hey!" Gojyo sputtered indignantly.

"Now, now, Gojyo, it's alright. Actually this time I was the one to 'drag him down', so to speak that is." He waved at the toppled chair and grimaced. "I seem to be a bit clumsy today."

"Uh huh, and that's why he's practically got his tongue in your pants? On the kitchen floor at that?!" Please, just do me a favor and wait to do that shit until after I move out next week, okay?" he pleaded, heading over to the sink and grabbing a mug out of the drying rack.

"Fine, kill joy." Gojyo grumbled under his breath, suddenly finding the grout on the floor exceedingly interesting when Jien threw him a dark scowl for the comment.

"Ah hah, now, now, I'm sure that we can find some middle ground here after I get the bulb fixed. Help me up, won't you, Gojyo?" Hakkai placated, hands outstretched towards the frustrated red-head.

Gojyo flashed him a tender smile and pulled him to his feet, not letting go until Hakkai was nestled against his chest, wrapped up in his arms, his warm lips captured in a scorching kiss that promised more to come when they were finally alone.

"Dear God," Jien moaned, "One more week, that's all I ask, please, just six more days and then you two can fuck on the counter for all I care, just wait until I'm out of here, won't you?!" shaking his head he made a grand show of covering his eyes and stumbling towards the door like he'd been struck blind.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea, what do you think, 'Kai?" Gojyo called out excitedly, yelping when Hakkai whacked him lightly upside the head and crawled back on top of the chair and table, a single light bulb in his hand and a smile on his lips.

Fin.


	11. Coming Home Again

**Coming Home Again**

Saiyuki AU

Ordinary World pt. 11

58/T

"Come on, it's not far now."

Hakkai glanced back over his shoulder at Gojyo and gave him a small, confident smile as they crossed the train tracks. It was funny how something so simple could bright up the man's face and make him look years younger. Not that he was old or anything. Hell, he hadn't even turned thirty yet, but it was the principle of the matter, ya know?

"Where the hell you taking me, 'Kai, Shanghai?" he grumbled, dodging yet _another_ little Chinese grandma hell bent on running over his toes with her red metal shopping basket.

Hakkai just laughed and reached back with his right hand, twining their fingers together as he pulled the taller man forward. Gojyo was practically plastered against his lovers' side like this, not that he was complaining mind you, he just felt a bit like he was on display as they crossed Main Street and turned towards Kissena Blvd.

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" he asked nervously, he tugged on his steel grey hoody and snuck surreptitious glances at the people passing them; no one was watching.

Hakkai gave him another rare real laugh and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "No, no one will care. It's my classroom after all. I'm sorry that we had to come back here on a Saturday though, I can't believe I grabbed the wrong book!"

Gojyo shrugged and sucked in a deep breath, then immediately started coughing. His eyes watered as he realized the shops had just finished rinsing down for the night, the smell of day old seafood and stacked garbage for morning pickup making him queasy. Hakkai glanced back at him worriedly and then grimaced.

"It's better if you take short, shallow breaths through your mouth, Gojyo, at least until we pass by the main groceries. It's not far now."

For all the jumble of people Gojyo was sure he wouldn't have been able to find his way back to the 7 train without help. He remembered a Chinese restaurant (not useful) and a McDonalds (useful) but other than that, nada.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Looking up at the three story brick building Gojyo couldn't help but feel a bit deflated. "This is it?" he asked bemusedly, waving a hand airily at the building. It looked more like an apartment complex than an elite international school.

Hakkai chuckled and prodded him towards the main doors. "Yes, it is. Come now, I'm in the back on the second floor."

Shaking his head Gojyo did as instructed. Well, at least he'd get some awesome Chinese food out of this trip; the roast duck in those little mu shu pancake thingies looked spectacularly bad for you, which means they'd be awesome he was willing to bet. Hakkai paused in front of a rather plane looking white wooden door with its little observation window and took out his keys, their tinny clattering drawing his attention. With a sheepish grin Hakkai scratched the back of his head and ushered him inside.

"Well, welcome. At least now you know where I practically live during exam week."

Gojyo walked in slowly, taking in the hand drawn pictures and pushpin covered maps scattered across the back wall's full length bulletin board. Vocabulary lists in English, Chinese, and the English pronunciation were written in neat, fluid calligraphy; a ruby dragon hung under the American flag in a corner; poetry and replicas of ceramic and earthenware statues from the Shanghai Museum of Art were sitting neatly on the windowsills; the cubbies were organized chaos. The desks sat in perfect little rows and most were even clean, although it appeared that Tiffany loved Jared, but had recently broken up with him and moved on to Yue. He smiled at the little bit of graffiti as he reclined against the rebellious desk.

Gojyo crossed his legs and traced Hakkai as he moved with an unspoken grace through the small classroom towards the teacher's desk, smirking slightly over his shoulder.

"You _know_…" he began, a leer on his handsome face that was only partially ruined by the laughter sparkling in his eyes or the smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Hakkai glanced up sharply, rapped the notebook with the forgotten tests in it smartly against the worn wooden surface and grimaced. "No, Gojyo. _No_." he added for emphasis.

The red head chuckled warmly, uncrossed his long legs and stretched, the ribbed material of his shirt ridding up to allow a tantalizing swatch of warm honeyed skin to peek out. Dropping into a comfortable slouch he crossed the room in three easy steps and lightly wrapped his arms around his lovers' chest, pressing up behind him he nuzzled the side of Hakkai's neck. He stood there for a moment just breathing in the clean smell of the man and softly sighed against the fluttering pulse beneath his lips.

"Thank you, for showing me this, for bringing me into your world." He whispered solemnly. They'd been together for three years, but this was the first time he'd ever gone to Hakkai's school. It was the last missing piece to his partner's life and he'd finally been allowed to see it.

Hakkai opened his mouth to comment and then thought better of it. Smiling softly he ran a hand through Gojyo's loose hair and pressed an awkward kiss to the top of his head. "You're welcome love." He murmured tenderly, fingers carding through silky strands.

"You ready to go home?"

Gojyo's heart did a funny little flutter at the way Hakkai said 'home,' pressing one last kiss to the pale column he smirked, "Nah, man, you owe me dinner. I'm not a cheap date you know. You gotta _woo_ me before taking me home with you."

Hakkai laughed out loud as they left the school, Gojyo's arm flung over his shoulder. "I don't know…I'm pretty sure if I buy you a beer I'll be getting lucky tonight." He joked affectionately, leaning into the solid warmth beside him.

Gojyo hugged him closer.

The banter was as warm and comforting as the weight of the arm around his shoulders, or the thin silver band on his left hand.

Hakkai twined their fingers together and he heard the metal clank against a matching band. _Now_ he could say he felt at ease. He smiled and squeezed.

~Fin.


	12. Sanitation duty

**Sanitation Duty**

Ordinary World pt. 12

39/85

Hakkai should have known something was going on when Sanzo and Gojyo actually left _together_ without his harassing them to. Yes, he should have been quicker on the uptake to realize something was horribly, horribly wrong with the world; like Hell had finally frozen over.

Goku glanced at the closed door, a nervous frown on his face and then at Hakkai. "Um...are we sure it's a good idea to let them go? Y'know, without someone watching 'em?"

Hakkai bit back a short bark of laughter and shrugged elegantly, "They're just going out drinking, how much trouble could they possibly get into a half a block from home?"

Goku gave him a dubious look and went back to watching the Notre Dame game on TV. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he mumbled under his breath.

Hakkai nibbled his bottom lip and turned back to the door. "They'll be fine. They _are_ adults, after all."

Famous last words.

It was close to four something-o'clock when the front door banged open loudly. Hakkai awoke with a jerk, his glasses falling off his chest and onto the carpeted floor along with a small stack of semi-graded homework. He glanced around blearily. He heard, more than saw, Goku's limp form curled up under the kitchen table snoring loudly and then the faint giggling of very, very drunk men from the stairwell.

"Gojyo?" he called out, voice still sleep muffled.

The stumbling footsteps stopped for a moment and then the giggling started up again. Sighing he reached down and picked up his glasses, a yawn escaping him as he toed across the floor and knelt down beside Goku, gently shaking the younger man until he woke up. The subsequent 'huh?' followed by a loud bang as he hit his head and then 'ow!' as he bit his tongue letting him know Goku was now fully awake.

"They're back; can you please take Sanzo home now?"

"Wah? Oh, yeah, sure. 'night!"

Hakkai tilted his head and listened to the sounds of Goku's exuberant run in with a plastered Sanzo and Gojyo followed by hoarse cursing as he 'loudly' proclaimed it was time to leave. He smiled slightly.

Going over to the sink he grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin before heading back to the living room. Gojyo was predictably slouched down over the kitchen table when he turned back to the room. Red hair was half pushed out of his face by a large tan hand, the other half pulled back into a messy pony-tail. His jacket was off, tossed over the couch across the room in a messy pile of vinyl and faux fur, and his tight ribbed tank was pushed up a bit at the stomach where he scratched absently while frowning.

The deep inky black of the tribal print tattoo on his left bicep shone with a sheen of sweat under the single kitchen light as he stepped up behind him and lightly brushed the back of his knuckles along the nape of Gojyo's neck.

"Have fun?" he asked, dropping the pills into an beseechingly outstretched hand.

Gojyo mumbled something inarticulate around the chalky tablets while his free arm snaked around Hakkai's waist and pulled him tight against his side. Hakkai ran his fingers though Gojyo's loose bangs and smiled as the red-head gulped at the water like he was drowning. He stifled the chuckle; Gojyo still thought he was eighteen and impervious to a night of heavy drinking. If he thought thirty was bad just wait until he turned forty.

"Sanzo's a mean drunk." His lover mumbled against his ribs, stubble chin rubbing back and forth against his knit jersey shirt.

"Oh? He normally just falls asleep after a case or two of beer."

"We weren't drinkin beer. Fucking happy hour and their stupid little umbrellas and tequila shots. Ow. Damn that hurts." He hissed as the buckle of his leather cuff snagged his shirt as he scratched his stomach again, a drop of red welling up through the thin material and catching Hakkai's eye.

"Gojyo…what did you do to yourself this time?" he sighed, exasperated as he batted away Gojyo's hand.

Stepping back he prodded Gojyo around until he could kneel between his legs and move the shirt aside with delicate fingers.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo figured it was a bad sign when Hakkai didn't say anything for a few minutes. Figured it was even worse when his lover suddenly stood, their heads almost colliding at the whipcord fast snap to his neck, and a firm set to his jaw. Green eyes flashed behind thin glass. He gulped audibly, scrambling to pull his shirt out of the way and see just how much trouble he'd gotten himself into with Sanzo.

"Huh? That's it? You're mad because I got my navel pierced? Oh hell, 'Kai, this is pretty tame compared to what I could have done." Yeah, he could have come home with something incredibly stupid tattooed across his ass or something.

"It's red."

Gojyo looked upside down at the small barbell and then back at Hakkai, a confused frown on his face. "No. I'm pretty sure it's silver or at least stainless steel."

Hakkai pursed his lips annoyed. "Not the metal, the skin. It's infected. Where could you have gotten a piercing between here and the bar? It's four doors down and everything else is closed!"

Gojyo held his aching head in his hands and groaned; Hakkai pissed was not a pretty picture anytime of the day, but it was especially bad when he was dealing with a throbbing head and queasy stomach.

"Look man, I...I don't know. We were at the bar drinking and there was this girl chatting up Sanzo, the next think I know we're doing tequila shots and I'm trying to hide the damn karaoke mic someone had pulled out. After that…it's all kinda a blur."

"A girl?" Hakkai visibly tensed, his lips pulling back in an almost snarl that made him blanch.

"**No**. No way, don't even think that! You know the guys at the bar would have stopped me before I did anything _that_ retarded."

"They _are_ very conscientious of us." Hakkai muttered, pausing to unclench his fists by his side.

Gojyo wanted to laugh at that remark, those guys couldn't care less except that Hakkai scared the shit out of them and they knew if they'd let Gojyo go home with someone else (not that he ever would), he'd probably come after all of them in the morning.

"Well it can't stay in, not as red and puffy as it is." He waved dismissively at the metal and scowled lightly. "Come into the bathroom and I'll clean it out."

Gojyo twitched nervously. "You mean with soap and alcohol?"

Hakkai frowned at him over his shoulder as he turned and started walking. "What else would I use?"

"Um…no offense, Hakkai, but you have a tendency to kinda go, oh I don't know, _overboard_ a bit with the alcohol. Can't we just wait until tomorrow and I'll stop by the doctors' or something?"

The look Hakkai gave him could have etched glass. Stalking back across the small living room Hakkai took a hold of his chin forcefully, making him scramble to stand up and not trip over his apparently still drunk feet.

"No," he hissed "it cannot. If you hadn't gotten so trashed you couldn't see straight none of this would have ever happened. At this rate you might need a tetanus shot! Who knows what kind of strange diseases you might have gotten."

Gojyo, and he would always blame the tequila for this, reached out and tugged his lover closer; his long arms wrapping around Hakkai's waist as he dragged him against his broad chest, a leer on his handsome face.

"You know," he purred, voice low and sultry, "I heard the best way to cleanse a wound was to suck on it. What say we try that instead?"

Hakkai blinked at him and then made a choked spitting sound as he struggled to get free. "That's for snake bites and there's no way I'm sucking on _**anything**_ until that has been cleaned and bandaged!"

"Spoil sport," Gojyo grumbled, walking his lover back towards the bathroom. "Fine, but only if you agree to take a shower with me; I feel all sticky and hot all of a sudden." He purred against Hakkai's ear, pleasantly pleased when he felt Hakkai's breath hitch and pulse pick-up as he licked the side of his neck.

"What, oh what, do you think I should do about it?"

Hakkai gasped as his teeth dragged along the underside of his jaw, sharp canines lightly nipping his chin before moving on to slat across his mouth and kiss him passionately. It would have curled his toes but for the overwhelming taste of cheep liquor and stale cigarettes. Pulling back he turned his head to the side and pushed back against Gojyo's shoulders.

His face contorted slightly at the taste in his mouth, despite the lingering pleasure, he shook his head and twisted out of Gojyo's hold. Pushing him the last few steps toward the bathroom sink he begged, "Please, just go brush your teeth while I run the bath."

Gojyo gave him a lopsided grin as he about stumbled into the counter and grabbed his brush and the toothpaste. "Are you trying to tell me something, Hakkai?" he asked amused.

"Yes, that the combination of tequila and cigarettes is most assuredly off my list of 'things to try before I die'." He sounded peevish, but Gojyo knew better, if he was getting a nice long soak in the bath instead of a quick rub down in the shower, the kiss must have gotten to him at least a little bit.

Spitting the minty foam into the sink a few minutes later he tossed back a cap full of mouthwash and gargled. The mirror had a lovely haze to it from the steam rising from the bath-the warm moisture helping to clear his head of the last wispy tendrils of drink. As he rinsed his mouth he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it in the laundry hamper by the door.

He'd just turned back to the counter when cool fingers inched across his back and settled lightly on his hips. Smirking he laced the fingers of one hand with Hakkai's and dragged them over his quickly hardening shaft. "You know, I may need a bit of help with my belt. Damn buckles are always such a pain after drinking all night."

Hakkai shivered at the intent behind the words and drew his nails across the rough denim of his jeans. Leaning in he whispered huskily against the back of Gojyo's neck, "Just remember if you'd stayed home you never would have had to wear one to begin with."

He grinned at the low, wanton moan Gojyo gave him at that. Pressing tight against Gojyo's back he slid his free arm around Gojyo's waist, fingers trailing whisper soft against his skin-over the sharp jut of a hip bone, across the fluttering muscles of a toned abdomen, past the peeked edge of a dusky nipple...and into the open medicine cabinet.

He smirked at Gojyo's hiss of regret and nipped his ear teasingly as he withdrew with a bottle of alcohol and a washcloth in hand. "Finish getting undressed and then get in the tub." He commanded the laughter still evident in his light voice and shining eyes.

Turning, Gojyo realized his lover had shed the light sleep pants and shirt he had been wearing earlier and was now standing expectantly by the tub with nothing but a washcloth dangling from his fingers and a smirk on his face.

He'd never gotten undressed quicker in his life.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai helped gently undo the piercing before he let Gojyo step into the tub. It was most assuredly infected; the edges of the pierced flesh red and puffy, a light crust of slimy green ooze and blood making his partner hiss when he finally pulled it free. Frowning he took some of the hot, soapy water and wetted the edge of the washcloth, dabbing it gently around the wound before nodding Gojyo towards the tub.

"Please take a seat and soak, Gojyo. I'll get the first-aid kit and be right back."

As he turned towards the door Gojyo leaned over and slapped him on the ass. He yelped surprised but managed a decent washcloth to the back of the head whack as return payment. Vindication achieved, he quickly grabbed his robe off the hook and frowned.

"Considering I'm the one with the alcohol, Gojyo, you may wish to keep your hands to yourself." He threatened, eyebrow cocked and lips pursed.

Gojyo rolled his head back along the edge of the claw foot tubs' rim, his temple resting heavily against the cold porcelain and long hair flowing over the back like a bloody curtain. Cracking an eye he gazed hotly at the swaths of pale skin the robe left exposed and smirked. "That doesn't sound very fun, 'Kai. Besides, I thought you were gonna join me?"

Hakkai smiled sweetly, "Maybe, Gojyo. If you're good."

"Damn tease." He muttered before slumping down a bit more. Arms stretched across the edges of the tub he trailed his fingertips over the slick surface of the soapy water. Hakkai hadn't skimped on adding the warm cinnamony scented bath soap to the steaming liquid, its translucent bubbles making the surface shimmer in tiny rainbows.

"Ah, Hakkai, this is heaven man, absolute heav..GAH! What the _fuck_, Hakkai!" sputtering Gojyo dug his nails into the porcelain sides and slammed his feet against the bottom of the tub, his back arching deliciously as Hakkai reached into the water with one hand and gripped him hard. The other hand had liberally dumped a good third of the bottle of cold alcohol onto his exposed navel while he smirked from the side of the tub.

"You! You suck, you sadistic bastard!" Gojyo spat, biting his lip to keep from screaming at the sharp, stabbing pain wrenching across his stomach.

Hakkai laughed heartily and stopped the stream of curses with a toe curling kiss. Gojyo moaned into his mouth, his tongue tangling with the red-heads' as he lapped along his teeth. Fingers stole into his hair and slipped surreptitiously between the edged of his rode, skimming along his bare thigh and up, twisting in the dark chocolate strands he found for a long moment before moving farther down and stroking the hot flesh.

Gasping, Hakkai dropped his head, exposing the pale column of his throat to Gojyo's nipping, playful bites and licks. He shuddered as a soapy hand slid around his hip and settled on the swell of his ass, their finger tips teasing as they rimmed him. "Ta..tease!" he gasped as one finger carefully prodded inside him, stroking, thrusting, pressing until he was weak kneed and clutching the edge of the tub to keep somewhat upright.

Gojyo smirked against the side of his throat, "Consider it payback for the fucking alcohol." He murmured huskily, lapping at his bobbing Adam's apple. Shifting Hakkai closer he added another finger and sped up just the slightest bit, needing to feel Hakkai around him as soon as possible.

"This…" Hakkai panted, "this was supposed to be payback for making me worry! For…for getting yourself injured, not for…oh _God_, not an excuse for you to have your way!"

He groaned at the way Hakkai clutched him, his nails biting into his chest, head bowed over the tub and his shoulder low enough to press messy, fleeting kisses against his fluttering stomach, velvet walls vainly struggling to suck him in all the way.

He pressed another finger in and hissed, "Want you. Fuck, 'Kai. Damn it; I'm always wanting you. I need you, now…please!" he whined piteously, shoving the robe down off his lover's thin shoulders into a puddle of white terrycloth on the floor as he bodily dragged the smaller man into the tub with him.

Hakkai floundered, a frown on his pretty face as he pushed back soap suds covered inky hair out of his mossy green eyes. He frowned until Gojyo gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises and pulled him up until he was straddling his crotch, his slickened cock nudging him open as the warm water cooled to goosebump level on his exposed skin.

They moaned in unison as he pushed his way inside, Hakkai periodically clenching along his length as he breathed through the initial feeling of fullness. A shuddered hiss escaped his panting lips as Gojyo shifted, rolling his hips to help the feeling fade to a more comfortable level. After a few languid moments Hakkai leaned back, hands firmly planted on either side of the new piercing and lifted himself up a few inches until just the head was clenched tightly within him. A quick snap of his hips had Gojyo completely sheathed within him once more and a string of incomprehendable words torn from his lovers' mouth.

Hakkai smiled and did it again.

The second time Gojyo managed to get himself under control enough to hit Hakkai's prostrate, making the man throw back his head and groan wantonly. Taking a cue from Hakkai he did it again and against until he came hard, his release warm and sticky against Gojyo's chest before he collapsed into a limp pile of sated flesh that shivered in his arms. Thrusting raggedly a few more times Gojyo bit down hard on Hakkai's neck as the aftermaths of his orgasm clenched his muscles around him inhumanly tight. He came crying out Hakkai's name against the sweat salty tang of his throat.

Laying there in the now cool bathing water, Hakkai finally stirred enough to glare at his lover.

"What?" Gojyo asked amused as Hakkai blew soapy tendrils of hair out of his eyes.

"Now I'm going to have to disinfect the wound again, you know?" he murmured, lightly fingering the swollen navel.

Gojyo groaned in mock horror, "You sure you can't just suck on it?" he joked.

Hakkai eyed him for a long moment before turning around to pull the drain plug and then turn on the shower. "Well…we wouldn't want it to get any more infected, would we?"

He figured Gojyo's emphatic shake of the head was answer enough.

~fin.


	13. More than Meets the Eye

**More than Meets the Eye**

85/T+

_Ordinary World AU pt. 13_

He was slightly terrified and more than a tad turned on when Hakkai greeted him at the front door. The brunette was wearing a pair of Gojyo's tight black leather pants and a ruffled silk shirt. Over the ensemble was a floor length black trench, its high collar stiff with starch and topped off by a heavy black metal cross on a leather thong around his neck. His pale features were accentuated with heavy black eyeliner that made his green eyes glow with an otherworldly fire and the pewter ear cuffs had been switched out for one larger cuff with several small chains linking to the small silver stud in his ear. His hair was slicked back and almost black in the wan light of the hallway. He leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe, a small envelope held between two fingers and a teasing little smile on his lips.

"Uh…I take it we're going out tonight?" Gojyo joked, kicking off his boots and dropping his backpack to the floor.

"I thought you might enjoy a change of pace. A student told me about a new club opening up called Avalon."

"And you got us tickets." He stated simply as they went inside. He wrapped an arm loosely around Hakkai's waist enjoying the feel of his lover molding against him effortlessly.

Nodding his head Hakkai's smile tightened slightly, "You didn't have any other plans tonight, did you?"

"Baby, you couldn't _make_ me stay home with you all decked out like this." He murmured against Hakkai's temple and nipped playfully at the cuffed ear.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll head out. You going to be okay wearing contacts? Didn't they bug you last time?" he asked concerned as they made their way to their bedroom.

Hakkai perched on the foot of the bed and restrained himself from rubbing his eyes; they were odd feeling, but he hadn't been wearing them all day so he was sure he could manage.

"I'll be fine."

"So, Avalon, huh? Where'd you find out about it again?"

"I overheard a student saying their sister frequented the establishment."

Gojyo frowned into the fabric of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. "You sure it's a good idea going someplace one of your kids might be at?"

Hakkai waved dismissively, "It's 21 and over, none of my students should be able to get in. Besides…"

Gojyo jumped startled as cold hands slid around his bare waist. Hakkai leaned in and whispered, "Do you really think any of them will recognize me like this? I highly doubt they'd ever imagine me in a Goth club."

Chuckling Gojyo twisted back and claimed his smirking lips in a searing kiss. "Yeah, who'd guess Clark Kent was really a closet homo freak?" he murmured.

Frowning at his lover for the comment Hakkai pulled back. "Really, sometimes I wonder who taught you manners, I prefer to think of myself as an explorer of sensuality, but …"

"Smart ass." Gojyo grumbled as he pulled on a tight ribbed top and dug around for his club wear. The White waist length jacket with multiple black leather straps and buckles faintly resembled a strait jacket; along with the white pants and stark black combat boots he resembled an escaped mental patient. A _hot_ escaped mental patient, Gojyo corrected smugly time and again.

"Ready?" Hakkai called from the dresser, locating his bag and double checking the contents.

Smiling wolfishly, Gojyo grabbed him around the waist and proceeded to kiss him breathless. "You sure you wouldn't rather stay home?"

Hakkai chuckled warmly and licked his lips. "Oh, I think you'll enjoy this more, love. Come on."

"Promises, promises."

XXXXXXX

The club was thrumming with people as they pushed their way in from the front door. Avalon was a refurbished warehouse in the meatpacking district-all cold metal and warm stained glass windows. Electric blue lighting ringed the ceiling in a twisting spiral that made one dizzy if you tried to trace the pattern for too long. Gojyo gave up and just focused on the feel of his lover pressed against his back as he fought his way to the bar.

He was half deaf from the pounding base and wailing violin music coming out of the amps hanging precariously from the ceiling. _Just one snap,_ he thought and then firmly pushed the depressing image from his mind.

"Drink?" he hollered over his shoulder, smiling when Hakkai nodded and splayed his fingers into a V shape. Their own private code for a vodka on the rocks. He'd grab a beer for himself and then find a place for them to hole up for a bit to check the place out, but so far he liked the vibe here.

Turning to place his order he noticed a dark figure at the end of the bar and frowned. There was something about the guy in the wrinkled black shirt and cold flashing glasses that instantly made him on edge but he couldn't place it.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai's lilting voice in his ear made him jump.

"Shit, 'Kai! Don't _do_ that to me!"

Frowning, Hakkai took the proffered drink and turned back towards the stage. The place was jumping, as much as Goth clubs 'jumped', but still, he was surprised by the amount of people in the space. There were the required vampire wannabes in one corner, the Goth Lolitas trying to appear non-interested a few feet away. The standard Hot Topic college kids and then a few who, like them, made their own or had them made to custom specs.

He was actually very pleased with their outfits. It'd taken him a while to convince Gojyo the look would work on them, but as usual, stripping the man had made everything work out in his favor. He smiled slightly at the memory as the music took a dark, twisting turn, the slide of an electric guitar wailing from the speakers. He swayed slightly, one hand cradling the glass against his chest and rolled his head, eyes closed as he let the music wash around him.

There was a cool slide of damp fingers against his cheek and he smiled. Gojyo had always said he was too closed up when dancing. They had made a game of it over the years-Hakkai would fade into the music and Gojyo would let him, sometimes waiting several songs until he slid in behind and 'brought him back'. Somehow they always ended up pressed against each other in the half light of a dark corner; a most pleasurable way of spending the night indeed.

The fingers slid around to cup the back of Hakkai's skull, nails biting in as their owner leaned in and nipped at the chains of his cuffed ear. Hakkai was jerked back by a strong hand twisting painfully in his hair. The sensation of a strange chest and the smell of the wrong brand of cigarettes flooded his nose as his eyes snapped open. He struggled against the crushing weight of another man's arm, glass slipping from his fingers to shatter against the concrete floor.

A muffled chuckle skipped across his skin, the sound dark and dangerous. Panic caught in his throat as he tried to cry out, a sweaty hand pressed tight across his mouth as pain erupted along his neck. Fingers pulled the tight lacey collar away from the pale column with enough force to rip the buttons loose. He felt teeth press against his skin, felt the flesh bruise and split, the tang of coppery blood in his nose and he struggled to get an arm free. He slammed his elbow backwards with bruising force and spun out of the other's embrace. Whirling he stood staring at the man gasping, a hand pressed against his bitten neck as he wiped the other across his mouth in disgust.

Straightening, black greasy hair fell out of steely blue eyes, their color obscured behind a flash of neon light against the man's glasses. Hakkai didn't recognize the stranger, but he recognized a threat and this man was most assuredly a threat to him. He glanced over the man's shoulder for the telltale flash of red and white trying to find his partner.

"Lover boy won't be joining us I'm afraid." The smooth voice stated humorously, rubbing his side where Hakkai had hit him.

"What did you do to him?" He growled out between clenched teeth.

"Nothing. He seemed interested in some surly blonde number that was bitching out the bartender and if he was stupid enough to leave you by yourself…" the man let the thought hang there like a knife blade between them: if Gojyo had left him alone there was no one to care if someone else took possession of him.

Hakkai's eyes narrowed in anger. This man had _dared_ to touch him, had dared to think he knew a _thing_ about them, about Hakkai. Straightening, he canted his hips, placed a long fingered hand on his waist and smiled, his shirt collar ripped open and a smear of blood standing out in stark contrast against his alabaster skin. If the man had known him he would have backed away carefully, but he didn't know him and he had no idea that a smiling Hakkai was something to be terribly afraid of.

"So," he quipped dangerously, "you thought to keep me company, eh?"

"Something like that," the other purred, his voice dripping with innuendo and promise.

"Do you really think you can handle me?" Hakkai stepped in closer, his voice like silk as he twisted away from the man's touch at the last minute, seeming to curl around him, yet always just out of touch.

"I think I can do a sight better than pretty boy over there." He inclined his head towards a corner of the bar.

Hakkai laughed sweetly when he caught sight of the 'blonde' Gojyo had abandoned him for. He caught a pair of violet eyes and snarled softly, it was about time the people around him had to realize he wasn't as 'weak' as they thought.

Gojyo had a tendency to be overly protective of him. Granted, he had given the man things to be worried over in the past, but he hadn't tried to hurt himself in several years, Gojyo should trust Hakkai's judgment by now.

He knew most people only saw him as an easy mark. As the guy who didn't get close to anyone else. Whose world revolved around a few select individuals and they'd be absolutely correct. He saw no need to bother with anyone he didn't care about and he cared about this stranger in the least. He could read the guy like a book. The aura around him screamed possessive and dangerous. Hakkai knew it instinctively-he was like that himself after all.

Most people never realized it. They never saw the side that backed Gojyo into a corner and claimed his neck like some fictional Dracula-marking him for the world to see. They never saw the side of him that made grown women burst into tears at a chilling look when they dared to touch his lover, or how later he would fling him onto their bed and make him scream his name over and over again.

No, they never saw his dark side, they never even guessed. His smile took on a predatory edge when he caught the terrified look in Gojyo's eyes from across the room as the redhead struggled to get to his side before he did something self-destructive.

"I think you'd look better in chains than all these layers." The man murmured lustily, getting close enough to run his fingers down Hakkai's chest.

Sharp white teeth showed for a second before Hakkai bit back the urge to maim the creep. _Didn't he know he was just being toyed with? _He might threaten, but he'd never actually leave Gojyo. Hakkai felt a stab of guilt at the thought that he was leading the guy on, but then he remembered the feel of those cruelly twisted lips against his throat and stifled a shudder; _no one,_ other than Gojyo, touched him.

The guy raised his hand to fist in the loose lace at his throat. Nicotine stained fingers curled in the soft fabric…and snapped. Hakkai smiled serenely as he bent another finger at an impossible angle, the joint crunching like gravel underfoot. The man crumpled to the floor, cradling his broken hand against his chest.

Leaning in close Hakkai whispered against his ear, "Sorry, I'm not one to bottom."

Gojyo reached Hakkai's side in a mad rush that sent several people crashing into their neighbors. Reaching out he wrapped his arms protectively around his lover's thin chest and dragged him back against him. Eyes wide with fear as he noticed the blood and teeth marks before he noticed the guy crumpled on the floor.

"'Kai!"

"I'm fine." He murmured, petting Gojyo's hands absently. He glared at the man by his feet and then smiled dangerously. "I think it's time to go though. I'm starting to get a tad upset."

Looking the guy over Gojyo glowered. Keeping a firm arm wrapped around his lover's waist he paused as they walked past the man and stated clearly that if he ever saw the guy again it wouldn't just be his fingers that got broken.

Hakkai grimaced at the over protective nature, but somewhere deep inside relished the idea of his partner ripping the stranger apart. Not that it mattered. Avalon had appeared to be a lot farther from heaven than he'd imagined.

They past Sanzo at the door.

"You two rejects can't do anything normally, can you?" he groused, lit Marlboro smoldering in his fingers as he looked them over.

Hakkai shrugged and smiled sweetly at the surely blonde, "I'll have to remember to bring Goku with us next time, if nothing else than to be assured that my dance partner is free. Good night, Sanzo."

Sanzo cursed under his breath as they past. Hakkai hid a smile as he felt Gojyo tense besides him.

"So, we gonna talk about this?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You're pissed though."

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"For fuck's sake, 'Kai, you know I never wanted anything like this to happen!" stopping short he spun the brunette around and fingered the bite. "The minute I realized you were gone I came looking for you."

"Sanzo told you I was gone, Gojyo, and I more than handled the situation myself. I don't need you trying to protect me all the time."

"The hell you don't! You're gone five minutes and some whack job has his hands all over you! You're mine you fucking idiot! Mine!" he growled out savagely, red eyes flashing in the headlights that passed them.

Hakkai barred his teeth slightly, a snarl curling his lips, " I do believe it's the other way around and you know it Gojyo. I wouldn't continue to argue with me right now. I'm in a very bad mood."

"Hakkai!"he called out as Hakkai turned and started walking away.

"Gojyo." His voice was ice as he stared back over his shoulder. "We're going home. Now."

"We're not done." He persisted, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started walking forwards.

Hakkai reached back and gripped a handful of loose red hair in a painful grip, pulling Gojyo up hard against him. Pulling his head down he crashed their mouths together in a mind numbing kiss that left Gojyo gasping for breath and eyes hooded.

"You're right. We're not even close to being done with this, but right now I want to go home and get the smell of that…_person_," he sneered, "off of me and then I'm going to make it so you never forget who you belong with."

Gojyo blanched and then flushed. There was something seriously wrong with him if he was getting hard just hearing the possessive taint to Hakkai's voice. Then again, nothing about their relationship had ever been 'normal'. He smirked as Hakkai dragged him along behind him.

_Normal_ was overrated anyways.

~fin


End file.
